My Thirteen Days
by NorthernSunshine
Summary: Adrien Agreste is cursed. If he does not marry by his 20th birthday his entire kingdom crumble and be absorbed into the growing darkness that threatens to destroy his kingdom. The problem is, there is only one possible princess willing to marry her, but Lila is a witch with an even darker heart than the shadows surrounding him. /Also Posted on AO3
1. Thirteen Days Left

**My thirteen days**

**Prologue**

In the ancient mythical past when magic was still as common as the rain falling from the sky – okay, maybe it did truly exist but we will never know – the continent we today know as Europe was divided into smaller kingdoms, each with its magical ruler and each bearing upon their names a prophecy that would need to be fulfilled for all to thrive and prosper. The nations lived in harmony and the magic of each nation thrived as magic was the heart of all power.

But power is as good as it can be evil. One day, the balance was overthrown as a dark cloud loomed upon the horizon. The small nation of Champetre, hungry for power, sought out to destroy all the nations that could potentially grow more powerful than itself. Fuelled by the power to destroy, all nations surrounding it fell into ruin. All new lands upon which this power touched withered and died, as did many of the magical communities. It was in this way unicorns, mermaids and gryphons sunk to extinction, never to be seen again. Because of this a dying fairy, with her last breath, cursed the son of King Gabriel of Champetre. The son would become a great and powerful, mostly beloved, king, but only if he before his twentieth birthday would wed a princess. But, should he fail the consequences would be dire for everyone upon the land and no life would ever spire from its soil.

As each land was swallowed by the dark clouds of akumas and as chaos reigned the last princesses of neighbouring or conquered lands died or disappeared from all traces of history. As such the young prince would remain forever hidden, locked in the tower of his room, waiting for the day when disaster would strike, and the curse placed upon him would end the tyranny that once started by his very own father. To make things even harder, the essence of the magic that followed all rulers would set to erase all traces of this curse except for the poor king and queen, who were forced to raise their son with the notion that the end was steadily approaching.

And steadily, the days became weeks, weeks became months and months became years.

And the prince would very soon turn twenty.

That my friends, is where this story begins.

**Chapter 1**

Thirteen days left

Adrien sighed as his pale fingers touched the vine outside his window. The brittle stalk withered by the softest of touches and he sighed. He knew what it meant, and he couldn't help but to feel like he was a failure. His father once said that if he was to marry before he turned twenty the curse would end, and the land would recover. His mother, when she was healthy and not ill as his father claimed, had once told him that love would find a way when you least expected it. But now it was probably too late.

Thirteen days was all he had left, then he would be twenty and the whole kingdom would fall into ruins.

For years he had sent letters to every possible ally and neighbouring nation, but the responses were pretty much the same. Either the king or queen would be blessed with only sons or the daughters would have died in the purge or the aftermaths of the purge that happened when he was very young. Most of their neighbours had been absorbed into their own kingdom, so there had not been a huge selection of royal families to choose from and most of the Kingdoms that existed far beyond their reach regarded Champetre as the evil spawn of hell itself.

He longed for freedom. Because of his curse, because of his title and because of him being born in the age and time that he was, he had never been allowed outside his room. If he was not summoned for some conversation with his father his life was an endless loop of lessons and boredom. His window was the only way for him to see what the outside of the castle and he would often stand there, gaze at the sun as it rose and set, look at the stars and wonder how there could be lights in the sky or hear the sounds from the streets around the castle as people. His people went on with their daily lives most likely even not aware they had a prince.

He sighed and stared at the crumbled vine. The blackness of ash hung over the capital like thick clouds. The sun had not been visible for a few months, despite it being August. There were times when it looked as if there was nothing but thick smoke that covered all of the kingdom and he wondered how much more would crumble? Would the castle still stand upon his twentieth birthday or would it also turn to ash?

A sudden movement caught his attention and before he knew a black ball of fur dashed into his face. Plagg, his little rescue cat he had found the previous summer, had returned with yet another dead mouse in his mouth.

"Plagg, really?" Adrien exclaimed as the cat dropped the mouse by his hand.

Not like Plagg cared that he brought half eaten rodents anyway. Adrian turned to his other companion. There on his cabinet stood a large crystal bowl with a small turtle in it. It was another rescue he had found some years ago by the castle well. A small turtle that had been wounded, most likely from another animal.

"At least I've got you Nino to keep me somewhat free from that." He said and snickered at Plagg who now had moved to the bed and was busy cleaning his paws. The mouse lay forgotten where he had dropped it.

Adrien didn't really have friends. He had met a few people around his age when he was fairly young and his parents still allowed him to see people. During his mother's birthday, the year before she fell ill, there had been a grand ball and he had run around with children his age. But that was before his father had him locked away for good and he was certain the children had forgotten him.

A soft knock disrupted his depressing thoughts. The door opened. It wasn't rare for someone to enter his room, after all he was a prince and there were plenty of members of staff who had access to his chambers to clean, bring him things or even dress him in the morning. But this time it was not the maid who arrived, but a thin woman in a royal blue dress with matching peacock feathers sewn ornamentally in her hair.

"Your highness." The woman said. "Your father is expecting you to meet one of our guests. Please come with me."

Now this was unusual. Normally his father didn't seem to care that he had a son, much less than he had his son locked up in his tower and he had never asked him to come greet any of his guests. Adrien nodded and followed her quick strides.

They were soon joined by a large man with a big jaw and arms that could mow down even the greatest of fortresses. This was Adrien's bodyguard, the man who would normally stand outside his door and often walk behind him if he was allowed outside for once. Adrien had tried to escape him as young, but the man was well built and faster than he looked. He could never seem to get rid of him.

He sighed as Nathalie lead him down the familiar paths. He even knew exactly how many candles that hung on the wall on the way to his father´s study. 458, to be exact. Nathalie stopped outside the door, as did his bodyguard. Adrien knocked four times before entering.

"Come inside."

His father stood by his desk, gazing at the family portrait made shortly before the queen had fallen to ill health, some year before the purge. The older man, hair greyened by years of stress and the press of ruling, had his back turned to the door. By the desk two chairs were drawn. One was empty, but the other was occupied with a young woman with olive skin, olive green eyes and brown hair and a frown that made Adrien want to turn. He recognised her from the amount of engagement paintings that circulated the kingdoms and his heart fell. Lila Rossi was the daughter of the Rossi clan who ruled the valleys south of the volcano Vesuvius. He had not added her nor her small kingdom within his efforts to seek a bride because she was well known to be from a long line of witches and rumours said her heart was as black as the ashes of the volcano itself. No one in their right mind would trust a Rossi for so much as a spell to clear dust. They were known to drive a malicious bargain and could very easily exchange a gift for your very soul.

She nodded at him and smiled. Adrien nodded and copied her movement to sit down, but he couldn't feel his heart in the moment. He was mainly confused as why she was here and how his father dared to invite her.

"Well, what do you think?" Gabriel asked, but the question was not for Adrien, it was Lila. She smiled.

"I think this can be arranged." She said.

-oOo-

His shoulders vibrated as he muffled a cry of exhaustion and pain. His short excursion outside his room had been just that, an excursion. His father hadn't looked at him once, hadn't even acknowledged that he had sent for him. He had only been there as a piece of fabric to be shown as a sample. He was simply put just casual business in his father's busy life. Worse, he had clearly been deemed a failure in the only task his father had ever given him, to find a bride. He was such a failure that his father, tired of his failures, had reached out to the one candidate he had hoped would never be brought up. Adrien knew he was bad luck. He had never had a string of good luck in his life. Now, his bad luck had turned into even worse luck. Marry a Rossi? The universe had to hate him and their kingdom.

He could feel the weight of Plagg as the little black cat joined him on the bed. Adrien lifted his hand and petted the little creature on his head. Plagg's fur was softened at the top, while his further gradually got a thicker and more coarse texture the closer to tail that you got.

"I envy you" Adrien said out loud. "At least you get to roam however you want."

Plagg sneezed, Adrien smiled. At least he wasn't alone in his tower. He had Plagg and he also had Nino, though all Nino did was sleep or pop in and out of his shell from time to time.

"Well, I think that can be arranged."

Adrien jumped and his back hit the floor below. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, it couldn't be, but it sounded as if Plagg had just spoken to him. Green eyes stared down at him from above.

"Well, you won't get anywhere from down there. Get up!"

His mouth hadn't moved, but Adrien could swear the voice came from Plagg.

"How… what…"

Plagg blinked.

"Yeah, I can talk. So what? So can you, and just about everyone else in this damn castle."

Adrien blinked.

"Stand up!" Plagg commanded, Adrien followed though his knees felt shakier than ever before.

"Take this." Plagg said and Adrien blinked to see a black onyx ring with green emeralds, like a paw print, fastened to the cat's tail. He detached it from the tail, his hands shook but Plagg didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Listen, my role is simple." Plagg continued. "Every curse had a cure, but cures are challenging to find for a reason. If it was simple it would make ruling simple and I've watched your attempts for a while now and they are all lacklustre. Really, you think princesses come on silver plates, purrlease! You've got thirteen days and you still haven't found. Simple kid, I've had it with your half hearted attempts so I figured you'd need a little extra help. I'm giving you the chance to find it yourself, unless you want to end up with that witch?"

"You mean Lila?"

"Yeah, she's got a bad rep among us black cats. No cat would ever bond with her, which is a huge thing among witches. No matter, long story short, this ring. It can create a disguise for you. It will grant you help to find what you seek. However, you cannot use it to run nor can you use it to gain. You will simply borrow it until your curse is broken and I can finally stop hearing you whine about fate and destinies."

"What do I do?" Adrien asked and slipped the ring on his ring finger.

"Simple, find a wife and the curse breaks."

"But, there are no more princesses…"

"Details, details…" Plagg said, his tail waving back and forth. "What is a marriage, tell me?"

"A union."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, a union between a man and a woman."

"Exactly, so go find yourself a nice woman and stop groaning about it."

"But my curse."

Plagg stared at him, he didn't even blink.

"But a princess…"

"Aren't you a prince? If you marry someone she automatically becomes a princess. Faeries are stupid that way, they constantly forget the gritty details."

Adrien blinked. Could it really be that simple?

"What… how do I use this then?"

"It's very simple, just say: Plagg, claws out."

The young man slowly nodded, not sure what to think.

"Plagg, claws out."

A warm tingling feeling fell over him. His usual silk and cotton robes melted to be replaced by soft leather. He ran to his mirror, to see himself, but not truly him. Gone were all traces of royalty. Instead stood a young man in black leather with a large black cape drawn over his shoulders. Warm leather boots covered his feet and his hands had been accentuated with clawed gloves that protruded right below the wrist. Over his back hung a short sword. But the most peculiar was the two pairs of black ears that seemed to appear from below his hairline and the black mask that adorned his face.

"Plagg?" he asked, not sure what to make of it all, but Plagg was gone.

"I'm down here." The cat's voice said, but the voice seemed to come from inside his head. 'Maybe I am going crazy' he thought.

"No, below your window." Plagg said. Adrien rushed to look down. A black stallion stood ready for him, probably the most amazing creature Adrien had ever seen.

"How do I get down?" Adrien asked in a slightly hushed tone. He was scared that the guards would look up and see him.

"Just climb." Plagg said and stomped the ground with a hoof. Adrien shrugged and to his surprise it was easy. It barely took him any effort to climb down the cracks of the stones. He climbed on top of Plagg and they were off in a quick pace. Laughter welled inside him. This was amazing, this was exhilarating. Is this what freedom was like?

-oOo-

Adrien had only visited the capital a handful of times and all of them as a very young boy when his mother would take him to meet their people. He barely knew the streets but followed the lit lanterns to the city centre square. The capital was large and shaped like a star with great walls surrounding it. There were six main gates and each gate had a wider street that lead to the heart of the city, which was the Square, a round open place that held one lone beacon that was rumoured to always burn. The castle was close to the southern walls, which were the most fortified, but the great avenue that lead the castle also connected it to the Square so that all of the town's people could see where their king and queen resided. Surrounding the Square were several narrower passages and the most popular shops. People were everywhere, hurrying between the shops, diving in and out from narrow passages, chatting, laughing. It amazed him. His mother had once said that the people of the country had the best attitude in the world and it showed. There were beginning of cracks and withered plants, but it seemed that whatever the curse that now ate on the land, it did not diminish the people's spirit. Adrien saw smiling faces that made his heart feel warm, but same time it ate at his guilt. Could he really be lucky enough to find a princess among his people? He had never been lucky, at least to what he remembered.

He felt proud of how well his people handled the upcoming crisis. As Plagg calmed from a gallop to a trot he contemplated how everyone must react to see him, now looking like a complete stranger with a mask. He did have some people look at him, but most minded their own business and stuck to whatever tasks they had set out to do. He even recognised one person, Chloé Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter one of the children he had once played with. She was unmistakeable and had not changed much, she still wore bright yellow dresses and carried herself as if she owned the world. She headed into one store signed: Wang Fu's tailor and dressmaker. Her yellow dress dragged in the ground, with her handmaid Sabrina running after her with boxes of what was most likely an 'utterly ridiculous' shopping spree.

Adrien stopped at the near pub, next door to the tailor, where a young boy met him to take Plagg's reigns so his companion would be well cared for. Adrien headed into the pub, which was just starting to fill with people stopping for a pint of ale or a glass of wine. Himself he chose a corner, ordered whatever the landlady recommended and simply listened. He wanted to learn more. Years of isolation made him hungry to get to know his people. His father had never liked the idea of mixing royalties and commoners and refused his request every time to go to the town to meet his people.

He realised as he listened to the conversations – his ears were magically enhanced to hear everything clearer – that he barely knew anything of what his people were like and his earlier presumptions were as wrong as the disguise he wore. His people were everything but happy. They had their share of complains, which surprised him because neither his father nor Nathalie, who had handled his education, had even mentioned the stirring unrest.

In a corner near the door a saddler complained how he barely made enough to feed himself and his four children. If the growing taxes would continue to grow, he would be forced out the capital to find someplace else, but he had nowhere to go. A maid with braided hair from a nearby town was anxious for the coming winter as crops had failed and withered. Many people outside the capital walls were worried if they would starve. Yet another lady, whom he guessed had to work with some kind of shop, was worried for the ever-growing darkness. He sighed. He didn't know how any of this could be fixed. He wondered briefly if people had to hate him.

Next to him sat a pair of young men, who looked like they knew each other quite well. "Look on the bright side" a red-haired man said to his, a dark-haired man with his pencil in a book. "I heard rumours, old rumours, that in a few days the prince ought to marry and once he becomes king it should all clear up. My gran' used to say: a nation in pain can only be saved when new leaders rise. I am sure it can only go uphill from here."

"We have a prince?" his companion asked.

"Well, they are throwing a big festival for something. My gran' used to say that the queen had a son almost two decades ago. And magic, once passed down, gets stronger."

"Well, I bet you my hat this is just a rumour and that this is just another scheme to get us to stop banging on the gates to complain."

Adrien didn't want to hear the rest. He placed a few copper coins by his now empty glass and hurried out to get Plagg. He felt like a shadow, who had invaded on his people. They didn't know him and few even realised he was there. He hadn't expected much, but he figured they must hate him. He also couldn't understand what they meant? Apart from his lifting his curse, could he ever help them with the taxes, politics, even understanding them? He had never been trained to be king, yes, he had lessons, but is father had ignored all things in his education when it came to diplomacy and what ruling meant. He rushed out the door, not sure this had been the best of ideas.

Plagg seemed annoyed at having been left at a stable – figures as he is a magical cat, not a horse. Adrien had to give him a few lumps of sugar before he would even let him get near him. Before leaving he gave the stable boy another coin and mounted the now somewhat calmer cat-horse and steered back toward the castle. By now the square was almost empty. Only the streetlights and the still burning fire from the tailor gave any light.

If he had paid attention, he would have seen the two small shadows that curiously looked at him from a corner of a narrow street and two hungry eyes eyeing the pub as the pub owner threw some leftover soup into the drains.

He scaled back over the walls, his leathered gloves acting like claws making the climb easier. Once back the spell broke and he was back in his usual princely attire of silk and soft cotton. For a moment he wondered if he had been dreaming. Plagg jumped up beside him, having climbed the wall as the cat he was.

"Well?" Plagg asked.

"I'm a coward." Adrien sighed.

"Yes you are, and that is just one day wasted upon you. Tomorrow I hope you have a better plan, or this is not going to work. I said you should find love, not find more problems."

Adrien sighed, threw off his outer shirts and buried himself within the futons and pillows of his bed. He dreaded the next couple of days.


	2. Twelve Days Left

**Chapter 2**

Twelve days left

Adrien yawned widely when his chambermaid woke him at late afternoon. She greeted him in the usual courtly way and left a tray by his desk. There was a heavenly smell of grilled chicken, fresh bread and a hearty stew, but Adrien wasn't hungry. He turned his back to it and tried to fall back into his slumber. He was in a foul mood and no food in the world could help him.

His day had started in a horrible fashion. He was woken up at the usual early hours of the morning, but his long evening with Plagg had made him a little more unfocused and tired than he would usually be. After breakfast his father had sent for him once more, but this time he was not asked to attend his office but one of the smaller guest rooms. He had been exhausted but tried his best to remain focused as Nathalie had led him to the room where Lila resided.

Lila was a pretty young woman, but there was a look in her eyes that fumed from a poisonous hate. She had started their meeting casually and he had tried his best to act normal, kissing her hand as soon as they were introduced. For a moment he had hoped that their conversations could remain casual, talking about their different lands, their different cuisines and how noble life was annoying due to the lack of anything private. But as topics ran out, and they ran out faster than he would have hoped, Lila had switched to subjects she had been looking forward to bringing up and he was not well inclined to answer.

"Adrien, I am so pleased your father finally sent for me. I will admit, I was a little surprised when I heard from my cousin that you had sent enquiries all over the lands for a princess to wed. I waited for months, but I received no such word. Why is that?" The tone of her had changed dramatically in one question and he steeled himself.

He though the words he would say carefully, keeping the words he would have liked to say buried deep in his chest. "I am sorry, princess. I must have forgotten." He lied. The truth was that she was on his short list of royalties he had refused to contact.

"Well, it doesn't matter." She snapped as in to say, I've gotten what I want, take it or not. "Your father did not forget me, and I guess I'll forgive you. After all, we are to be married soon and by the time we are, we will have to make do. You know, I have been waiting for this ever since I heard that the queen of these lands fell ill. A country cannot exist without a queen and it was such a terrible thing to hear. Say, you wouldn't know what happened to her?"

There was nothing in her tone that spoke to any kind of concern or worry. He shook his head, shoulders trembling as his anger steadily rose. His mother had been sick for years and she was a great queen during when her health was good. Even his father had been happy back then, so he hated how she dismissed her. Thinking of his mother his shoulders fell heavily. He had not seen his mother for many years. Her mysterious decease had been lengthy, but the doctors were amazing and as long as she stayed in bed, she would eventually regain some strength.

"I am afraid not. I haven't seen her."

Lila laughed, but it wasn't a laugh of humour. It was a menacing cackle, much like the witch she was.

"How dreadful. Figures Gabriel would have picked such a dreadful wife."

He wanted to retort that his mother was a beautiful woman but decided not to. There was something about this whole conversation that made him think to keep his true words to himself and let time tell what Lila was looking for. Until then, he would have to be patient. He lacked skills in diplomacy, and he wasn't sure how he could change his fate but maybe in these next days he could learn of something that could help him become stronger as both a prince and his own person.

"I am sorry, princess Lila, that you must find us quite dull."

Lila snickered.

"Not really, just amusing. You seem like a pretty naïve boy, so take it from someone who knows the world of politics. Everything can be changed. Once I am queen, I will make those changes. The magics of these lands, they are beyond any powers of the other kingdoms. I knew I chose right to come here." The last she seemed to mutter, mainly for herself but it alarmed him. As royalty all magic was tied to the wellbeing of the royal family and he knew how the magic was currently out of control. He didn't want to think of what would happen if Lila would gain some of it.

Now hours later, he had written a new set of parchments to be sent far and wide begging his neighbouring kingdoms and allies for help. He honestly feared for them all, but selfishly most for himself. He couldn't stand her. She was like a poisonous rose ready to prick her thorns into anything that held some sort of power that she could gain from. She was cold as ice and didn't seem to care if people would suffer just so she could gain power.

He had written about fifty parchment before he sent for Mr Ramier, the pigeon master, to send his pleas out first thing in the morning. The sun had finally begun to set. Now all he would be able to do would be to wait. It was finally time to use the ring Plagg had given him.

Speaking of Plagg, said cat jumped up to lie down in his lap.

"Hey Plagg, are you really a cat?" Adrien asked, his hand moved down to stroke him.

Plagg looked up at him.

"Of course I am, but I am a special cat. I've been around for some time, kept my eyes on things. I don't like to meddle, but you honestly must be the saddest excuse for a human that I've seen. I figured I could get you to act less sappy if I gave you a chance to enjoy yourself. I guess, I was wrong. You talk too much."

He turned to try and lie down.

"How old are you exactly?" Adrien was a little stunned. It had only been a day since he found out his cat could talk.

"Old enough. I'm not a kitty, if that's what you ask."

The tiny head rose to stare directly at him.

"Not gonna get any sleep, I see. Kid, get ready. Tonight, the festivities should start. Take this chance to enjoy yourself a little and learn how to mingle. Seriously, your people skills are lacking. There is little you can do for the land as a bachelor. Your father has already set you on the path to break your curse. I don't like Lila either, but I would also not like to see everything gone in full darkness. I think it's time you find yourself a nice woman to marry. And don't go talking about those letters, you won't get anything from them."

Adrien sighed, but deep inside he knew Plagg was probably right.

"I understand. Plagg, claws out."

-oOo-

The first thing Adrien noticed once he had snuck out the gates (which magically opened whenever he and Plagg approached) was the increased number of lanterns that had been lit along the houses and shops. The second was how his people had decided to dress for the occasion. There was a myriad of colours, women wore their best and men walked around in with large feathered hats and polished new boots.

Adrien decided to stop by the pub. It was a good place to start as any, but once he arrived the line outside the pub reached the already filling street and he figured it would take forever to get in. Many people had a day off work; thus the inside was even busier than the outside and the chaos from drunk customers and overly flirty ladies could be heard through the door. He had no choice but abandon his first idea of finding out more through the gossip of the town, as drunken men started fall out the open door and a the beginnings of a brawl slowly bloomed as two customers started fighting over a light dressed lady with high boots and a low cut on her dress. He backed into the shadows, careful not to stare as more people joined into the fight.

As the darkness lay thick he scaled the wall and decided to observe from above.

He nearly choked on the ashes and was even more stunned at what he saw. Beyond the lights of the streets everything was pitch black. There were no lanterns, not even the flickering of candlelight. For a moment he wondered if the darkness had eaten away all life in the town, but then he saw movement in a corner street. He slowly crept toward it.

Two young girls, they couldn't be older than five or six, were walking around the houses looking through the dirt. He wasn't sure why at first, until one of the girls picked up what looked like a twig and put it in her mouth. She made a face but kept gnawing.

His heart sank. He wished he would have brought them anything from his meal this day, meals he had barely touched, but he had nothing to give. Maybe he could give them money, but he feared they would easily be robbed as the shadows around them seemed so dark and threatening. The darkness lay thick over them and every movement made him jump and think a bandit or a thief was watching them as intently as he was.

He looked toward the gates and wondered how bad things had gotten beyond them. If the darkness was already this prominent the rest of the kingdom was probably worse of.

He looked back at the Square and a thought hit him. Maybe he could buy them something. There had to be someone who could sell food, even at this unusual event. He hated seeing their poor state and hunger. He had to do something.

His feet turned and he scaled the roofs to return to the Square, where people had gathered and music played, a far cry from the darkness behind him.

His feet landed in an alley close to where some of the townspeople had gathered by some barrels, jolly from large pints of ale and flirting with some girls that were daring enough to show their ankles. Musicians had gathered in the centre of the Square and the music was loud and festive. He scanned the area, but he could see no seller or even an indication of food.

Slowly he moved around, careful not to step on any of the many dresses that swayed before him. He was on a mission and had completely forgotten why he came when he bumped into a young woman, who much like him wore a mask to cover her identity. She had dark almost blueish hair tucked into an elegant bun and wore the brightest red dress he had ever seen, marked with black specks. She reminded him of a ladybird.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She said in a soft voice, slightly frazzled by a spurt of panic. "I am awfully clumsy; I didn't mean to walk into you."

"It's okay, "he said and kissed her hand softly. She blushed at his straightforwardness, her cheeks reaching the same colour as her dress. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Tell me, my fair lady, would you know where I could find a morsel to eat?"

She blinked, but then pointed a gloved hand in the direction toward a bakery that had not closed its doors for the night.

"This bakery is almost always open. It has the best bread in the kingdom." She answered and her smile seemed to radiate from her.

"Thank you, my Lady…"

"Ma… Bug(ger), sorry."

"My Lady Bug. Enjoy the festivities, you look absolutely radiant." He smiled, completely oblivious to her rather nervous tone.

He left her and was surprised to feel as if the warmth she gave still lingered on his gloved hand. He briefly touched it before heading to the bakery. Once more there were lines out to the streets, but these lines moved fairly quickly, and he exited half an hour later with a towel filled with fresh bread straight from the oven.

He scaled yet another wall and hoped to find the two girls. It didn't take him long. The festivities had gathered their attention and made them seek out the light and the music. They stood in a corner of one of the streets observing the festivities with hungry gazes. He swooped down beside them.

"Don't worry." He told them as both jumped and got ready to flee. "I am not here to harm you, I simply wished to bring you this."

He gave them the breads he had bought. They stared at them hungrily.

"It's okay, they are for you."

The smallest girl, probably the youngest, reached out quickly to grab one of the warm buns. Without a word she shoved it into her mouth, barely chewing. Adrien saw her eyes grow wide as she munched like she hadn't eaten for days, which sadly was likely to be the truth.

The older of the girls was a little slower to grab a bread, but once she figured there was nothing wrong, she stared at him with big hazel eyes. Her eyes watered and she smiled. It was a lovely smile and Adrien couldn't help but to feel a little warmer inside.

"What's your names?" he asked.

"I'm Aurora, this is Estelle." The oldest replied. She gave a bend to her knees, like she was once taught to curtsy but had not done it for a long time. Adrien bowed.

"Lovely to meet you, Miss Aurora and Miss Estelle."

They bowed deeply, mimicking him, before scurrying back into the darkness with their food. Adrien wanted to follow, but he lost them in the labyrinth of darkened paths. He hoped he had done enough. He would have to talk to his father about this at some point. He did not like seeing how starved these girls were.

He walked back to the Square where more people had gathered to dance and even sing. There were many couples of all ages and Plagg's words hit him suddenly. "I think it's time you find yourself a nice woman to marry. And don't go talking about those letters, you won't get anything from them."

He wondered if there was a chance for him to find happiness in the same way these couples had. Problem was, as he looked around, all the ladies had been asked to dance and were either dancing or walking arm in arm with their partners, enjoying the calmness of the night. He stopped by one of the lanterns and stared up toward the sky, thinking briefly of the woman who had helped him earlier. He didn't know why, but he could still feel a linger of her hand in his.

"Are you alone as well?" the melodic voice asked. He looked around to see her once more and it made his chest swell and his heart beat louder. It took him by surprise, maybe faith was with him. Up close and in the light, he could see her even better than before. He noticed how her hair near glowed like the blue sky and her eyes under the light to remind him of sparkling sapphires. Her dress was one of a unique pattern, one he had never seen before. She was indeed a ladybird, with the bright red of the dress and the black dots. She seemed a little nervous, swaying from one side to the other.

"I was, but I must be a lucky cat to meet you here once again, my Lady." He said softly. There was something mesmerising by the way her eyes could see him, maybe even see into his soul. He felt slightly dizzy but straightened. "May I?" he asked and held out his hand to her. The music was still playing.

She nodded, took his hand and led him toward the centre of the Square. Her smaller hand fit easily into his own, his hand wandered around the waist. They didn't need words, just the soft rhythm of music that lead the pace into a steady dance.

She was a good dancer, or maybe all those years of training dance with Mrs Bustier were paying off. There was a sparkle in her eyes as he carried her through the steps of the melodic tunes and his heart swelled by the smile she carried as they twirled. Some of the other dancers made room for them, curious to whom this silent couple could be.

"Who are you?" he was surprised he dared to ask, but there was something so mysterious about her. She looked like a princess, a blooming red rose among the tulips. There seemed to be a warmth that radiated from her, it made him feel a warmth that he had never felt before. She didn't answer but smiled back.

He never wanted the dance to stop, if he had been the Prince, he would have ordered the dance to go on forever. He cursed his disguise as he knew he couldn't unveil himself. She leaned closer to his ear, a smile seemed to line her lips as she spoke: "Am I dreaming?" she asked and he realised this must be as new for her as it was for him. He tugged her a little closer. "If so, then so must I." he admitted. He gripped her tighter, afraid she would vanish into smoke if he did not. He leaned closer, as did she. Their lips met.

The music silenced. Their movements stilled. His hands reached around her waist, holding her close while her arms gently grasped his shoulders. Around them couples lit lanterns to send to the sky, but Adrien did not notice. His heart was beating in rhythms stronger than any music. He had never felt such an elation, such rollercoaster of emotions nor this kind of desire. He wanted her, though a part of him realised he had kissed a woman whom he knew neither name nor status. The latter hit him like a sledgehammer, and he was the first to break the kiss.

There was a flicker of emotions, seemingly like a realisation in her eyes and before he was able to gather his thoughts she turned and fled. "Wait!" he called after her, but she was fast and in seconds he lost sight of her.

Adrien felt like screaming. The feeling of her lips, the softness and warmth of her body next to him and her gentle voice would haunt him for the rest of his life. He hated that he didn't know who she was. She was his ladybird, or rather Lady Bug. He would return the next night and find her and every night until she would be his again. Princess or not, whether she was a ghost or real, he would know one day.

With a heavy heart he gathered Plagg from the stable and rode home. His heart felt heavy as he returned to his cage, burdened by everything that seemed to happen around him. From his window the black cat Plagg gazed at him. If cats could smirk, he would have. Adrien soon fell into a restless sleep while Plagg looked over at the turtle Nino.

"Why are humans so stupid?" the cat asked, not really caring if Adrien could still hear him.

"Speak for yourself." Nino answered, head sticking out from the bowl that was his prison. "At least you get to roam out there with him. I am stuck in this bowl all day and still no clue if _she_ even remembers who I am.

Plagg shook his head. "Stupid turtle" he murmured, before jumping back down. There was a movement in the courtyard, his eyes could see it from that far up and if he was lucky it would be another mouse. The darkness didn't really bother him much, cats can see quite well in it, but he figured that tomorrow he should probably drop a few hints to Adrien about the girl that he had met, then maybe this human wouldn't act so defeated.


	3. Eleven Days Left

**Chapter 3**

**Eleven days left**

"Ouch! You bloody PIG! How dare you impale me with those spears. I should have you hanged for this!"

The poor tailor's hands shook as he continued to measure the length of the arms on Lila's wedding gown. It was an impressive creation, with long burgundy sleeves and skirt, with a gold belt that was embroidered with pearls from the southern seas. Lila had chosen the fabric as she deemed it to be suitable for the future queen to show of her status. Adrien felt bad for the tailor, whom did not get much rest as Lila was not happy with the length of her sleeves or skirts and changed moderations as much as she made new ones. It was no wonder the poor man was going paler and paler by every word.

Adrien had already finished his sitting and waited patiently by the side while his bodyguard hovered above him. He wanted this session to be over. This very morning after his chambermaid had woken him, he had asked for an audience with his father, which he was surprisingly granted as soon as the fitting would be over. The best tailors had been brought right after lunch and sadly Adrien feared they would one day end up with one good tailor short in the way Lila acted. She was undoubtedly a hard woman to please.

"Get out!" Lila shouted suddenly making them all jump. The poor tailor quickly gathered his needles, measuring bands and scissors before dashing out the door.

"The King better explain!" Lila half screamed, half wailed, "how he can employ such incompetence for the future queen!" she tore at the sleeves that the tailor had worked for very long until they tore straight off. Locks of her usually perfect hair had fallen out and Adrien was reminded of the creatures he had heard from mythology, that had snakes for hair. That picture seemed to fit her quite well.

"I will not stand for it." She calmed as she spoke but walked around to finally end up pointing her finger straight into his chest.

"I don't care what they say about me, you are mine and no one else."

Adrien sighed, in the same way that had started this outbreak in the beginning. Ever since he had met his Lady the previous night, he couldn't help but to sigh and gaze tenderly toward the sky. The feelings he had the previous night had not died down the slightest. When he first saw Lila this morning, she could tell something had changed. At first, she had been her kind self, asking nicely as to what made him so happy this morning. She had giggled and tried to get close to him, but her fingers on his skin felt wrong. Without thinking he had acted on pure instinct and pushed her from his lap. Her charade had dropped in an instant. Lila knew he did not have any affection toward her and she wouldn't have it. She had turned on him from that moment on, reminding him that his father had indeed made them betrothed without either his consent or his knowledge.

She glared at him. Her olive-green eyes bore into him trying to read more about the woman he had met. It was as if she thought that his eyes would tell. When she came out blank she gave a hiss and left the room. The great doors to the room slammed behind her. Adrien sighed deeply in relief. He looked at the large man who was his bodyguard.

"I guess I might see father at once and explain what happened. Sadly, I think he already knows."

The older man nodded before opening the large doors once more to lead Adrien to see his father. Lile was already gone, probably having fled the scene to either head to her chambers or to tell Gabriel of what happened. Adrien's shoulders slumped as he started counting the candles along the wall, trying to busy his already nervous heart with the interior of the corridors that he was already so familiar with.

-oOo-

King Gabriel was once more in his study, a large book open and several documents sprayed across his desk. It was unusual to see any kind of mess from the king, but Adrien chose not to comment. He was led to a chair by Nathalie, who stood by the King's side. At first King Gabriel didn't look at Adrien, but then he slammed the book shut.

"Curse them all!" he said. He clasped his hands over the cover and stared at Adrien, who met his eyes. His father cleared his throat and nodded to Nathalie, who sat down by a nearby table, parchment and quill ready to take notes.

"Adrien, have you ever heard of Miraculouses?"

"Of what?" this was not the conversation he had imagined. He was prepared for everything but this. His father seemed genuinely thoughtful.

"A Miraculous, is an object of royal heritage. It was once given to all the Royal Houses of these lands and are said to hold unimaginable power. No one knows what these powers truly are, but as they are unanimous with royalty it was believed that only Royal blood could ever wield them. Some even believe that their power can grant wishes."

Adrien blinked. The ring Plagg had given him was safely stored in a box in a hidden compartment in his chambers. This whole story sounded eerily familiar. He wondered briefly if his father knew.

"Look here son." His father said and took out a large treasure box. Adrien leaned forward. Indeed, inside the box lay several items, brooches, bracelets, necklaces even hair ornaments. They didn't look any different, in fact they looked like something a commoner could wear.

"What are they?" he asked.

"These, son, are the Miraculouses I have conquered through our many battles." Gabriel explained.

"What… conquered." Adrien was confused. His thoughts drew to the many battles he knew his father had been part of. "Why?" he asked.

"It is for our safety. If our enemies possess power we do not, we can be easily overthrown. I have gathered all that power here, or almost all of it. Many years ago, I conquered the lands of the Dupain family in the south, but their Miraculous was lost in the battle. I have yet to find it."

Adrien glared.

"Don't look at me like that, son. I have summoned Lila here and I firmly believe she can help us, you see, her family is the only one who were never granted a power to wield, and yet they have thrived. I believe her power as a witch can help us locate the miraculous, which grants an immense power."

He turned to Adrien and frowned.

"I heard what happened earlier this morning. I refuse to allow your personal feelings for Miss Rossi to get in the way of this union. She is a vital part, both for saving you from your curse and for granting us the final power that we will need to dominate and unite these lands."

Adrien glared at him.

"I am not some toy to be given away." He said firmly.

"You are a prince. You are not meant to marry for love. All we royals do is to play in the game which is all about power. Remember Adrien, your mother is very weak. If we do not win this war, we may lose her, and that loss will be all upon you."

Adrien stood up briskly. "You may think of this as a game, father, but I know my life is nothing to be gambled with."

He walked out, his bodyguard followed him and for once in his life Adrien was in charge of the direction. He exited the main halls of the castle, walked quickly to the middle of the courtyard and confronted Mr Ramier, their pigeon carrier, straight off. A quill, parchment and his own royal insignia was sent for immediately. Adrien wrote quickly and tied the note to one of Mr Ramier's most trusted pigeon. The note said:

_General_

_I, Prince Adrien Agreste, declare that all battles will cease among all borders of Champetre and peace will be negotiated with all affected parties as of the start of my coronation and marriage. If my father sends words to negate on my terms, do not heed his words but mine alone because I am the son of Queen Emelie of Champetre and my words are of the next ruler of the kingdom._

_Adrien Agreste_

Adrien watched the pigeon fly away. His blood still boiling from both the words of his father and the events with Lila he turned back for the night, ready to talk to Plagg on how to continue.

-oOo-

Plagg waited for him on his bed.

The black cat was burrowing himself into the many pillows and near half asleep when Adrien entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He waited for a moment to ensure that there wouldn't be anyone to barge in after him before turning to Plagg.

"Plagg."

Plagg opened his eyes sleepily.

"Yes." He said in a drowsy yawn.

Adrien walked over to his hiding spot and took out the ring.

"What is this ring?" he asked. "My father tells me it's called a miraculous and only given to royalty, so why and how? Why did you really give it to me and how did you get it?"

To his surprise Plagg wasn't phased by any of this, instead he heard a hissing giggle.

"I see that you have finally found out about what true sin is." Plagg said and if cats could, he would have smirked widely. "Have you ever wondered why that fairy cursed you to destroy these lands?" he asked.

"I know why she did. She lost her family, did she not?"

"That fairy" Plagg continued. "Was guarding the order of these lands, as have almost all magical creatures. When your father began this war he killed them all off. He completely ignored the order of things and selfishly sought to make himself stronger. He collected the miraculouses he thought would grant him power."

"But they do, don't they? I mean, this ring. I wouldn't have met her if it did not."

"Pfft… I see you are still as green as ever. This ring, its power is not in changing your appearance nor is it there to scream of your royalty. It's just a ring, nothing more, nothing less."

Adrien shrugged.

"Speaking of your little alter ego, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"About what?"

"About the lady friend of yours."

Adrien rushed at him. Plagg jumped, alarmed by the sudden motion.

"Hey, slow down, I'm just a cat. I was just to say, put two and two together. That girl you met. I don't think you are as far away from each other as you imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a cat, I hear things and most importantly, I have a brain and I can put two and two together. First off, she knows too much to be some faraway princess. She bumped into you and could immediately point you to a good baker. Also, if you haven't noticed through that lovesick brain of yours, she smells too common to be a princess. She's from around town, I am sure."

"If you say so, but how would I find her?"

"Well, there aren't many ladies who walk around in red dresses. Ask a tailor or something. Oh, and while we are out, find me something nicer to eat than that dead bird I tried to much on yesterday. And if you have to leave me at that stable again, tell that stable boy to stop giving me hay. I'm a cat. Give me apples or at least something I won't throw up hairballs from."

Adrien shook his head. He was ready to leave. He didn't feel like being anywhere near his father and his Lady was waiting for him.

-oOo-

When Adrien left Plagg this evening he made sure to tell the very confused stable boy to bring him the best apples he could find. He also gave him a silver coin for the trouble, which was more than he had ever paid for anything in this town, but he feared if he flaunted his richness there would soon be a number of bandits who would start to follow him.

For once he didn't start his journey to the pub but crossed the street to the first tailor he had first laid eyes on the first day of his freedom. It was the same tailor he had seen Chloé enter and he figured if the tailor was good enough for the Mayor's daughter it had to be good enough for his princess.

The curtains by the windows were drawn, a few select dresses were on display at the front with delicate designs. At first glance the shop seemed closed, but he saw movement behind the curtains and he got curious. He stepped to the door and tapped with the knocker on the heavy door. He waited, silently contemplating what to say.

He was met with the sounds of several locks being opened and the door widened to reveal a young woman whom he guessed would be around his age. She had dark blueish hair, blue eyes and an expression that clearly said that she was not expecting him but someone else at the door. Perhaps, a husband or a lover. She wore a simple grey dress, no shoes and a leather apron, where he could see pins and needles sticking out from a large pocket. Her hair was tied in two buns. He smiled and she blushed slightly but made no efforts to shut the door on him.

"Hello." She said in a soft voice. "How may I help you? I am afraid our tailor is out, but I could leave him a message."

He smiled back, pretty sure his appearance had to be odd for her. "I was wondering," he started "if you could assist me with something. You see, I was looking for a dress."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further. Instead, she stood to the side and let him in.

The shop was simple by design. The first floor was made of two rooms, one which could not be viewed from the door and the other the main workshop. A large wooden table stood in the centre, packed with fabrics of all types and colours. There were shelves upon shelves of even more fabric along the walls and by the wall furthest from the door was a fireplace where an iron was left to heat. Surprisingly, seeing how much material there was, the floor was impeccably clean.

The young woman walked to the table to bring out a large book.

"I am the tailor's apprentice. I could take your order and forward it to Master Fu. He and his assistant make most of the dresses here. She opened the books and he could see that each page held various samples of fabrics.

'Oh,' Adrien thought. 'She thinks I want a dress commissioned.' He cleared his throat.

"Actually, I am not looking for a dress to be made." He said. She looked at him sceptically. "No, please here me out. I am looking for this girl, whom I met yesterday. She wore this amazing dress I have ever seen, but I am afraid I never caught her name or where she lives. I do not know how to find her apart from her dress and seeing how amazing it is, I figured it had to be made by someone close to the skills of a royal tailor or equal when it comes to skills. Please, if you know anything, please tell me."

He reached for her hand, but she backed slowly. "I am sorry, we are just a normal shop, we do not commission for such high level of standard."

"I saw the Mayor's daughter enter here a few days ago."

She shrugged, "Well, we do have a good reputation. But I am afraid… I'm afraid I cannot help you, and quite honestly, if you are looking for a dress, there are bound to be more dresses like that. Once a dress hits the shelves each dressmaker makes several of the same style. That is how fashion works. The rich orders something and suddenly everyone wants it copied."

She looked close to forlorn as she spoke. Adrien groaned. He didn't like what he was hearing, mostly because he didn't want to think that there was a possibility that he might ever see her again.

"But maybe you know something" he tried. "I have to find her."

"Why is that?" she asked, puzzled by his determination.

He stared at her, held her gaze and he wasn't sure why he needed to. She was a stranger, yet there was something comforting in talking to someone who didn't seem to argue with him to decide what he should do.

"I… I met this girl the other night. We danced and it was probably the best moment in my life. She left me and I want to find her again. I need to know if she feels the same."

She blushed. "You know, it sounds as if she means a lot to you. But if you ask me, you should be more careful to whom you give your heart to. Not all of us are like we seem."

"Really, why is that?"

"Well" she pondered for a moment and after a few seconds she twirled.

"Who am I?" she asked.

He blinked. "Pardon?"

"Who am I?" she said much slower this time.

"Well, you said you are the tailor's apprentice, so I guess that is who you are. And you are a girl, obviously… quite a lovely girl" he added, seeing that she raised an eyebrow once more. "And, well… you work here, I guess, for this Master Thruh…"

She shook her head.

"Don't be so quick to judge people." She said and motioned for him to sit down by the table. Her back turned and she walked to the fire to remove the iron before it got too hot to use.

"They call me Mari here." She answered while she walked back to the table to iron out some creases on an unfurled fabric. "I am not from here, but Master Fu and Mistress Tikki moved here when I was young. You see, we lived in another town, but it burnt down and my parents perished in the fire. I am an orphan, but Master Fu and Mistress Tikki knew my parents so they brought me here from my family's ruined house. I have worked here since, stoked the fire, cut fabric, brings the fabrics to the eastern parts of town to get the coloured. Lately, I have helped with the designs. You see, Master Fu is old and Mistress Tikki isn't very young herself. So, I basically run the shop while they gather supplies. With this darkness there aren't many places left that sell fabric and the fabrics aren't as good as they used to."

"I'm sorry." He said, adding her to his ever-growing list of people affected by his curse. It was a grim reminder he wasn't too keen on at the moment.

She chuckled. "Really, you don't need to apologise. You cannot help it. None of us can. My father used to say that the faiths of others are not down to one man, but to everyone. Even if a person is cursed that person doesn't carry all the responsibilities to cure it. We are all part of the same world, so we should learn to help each other and if we stand united, we can bring down anyone's curse."

"Wow, your father sounds like an amazing man."

"He was." She admitted and dried a tear from her eyes. "I miss him a lot. We used to sit together late nights and look at the stars together."

They were silent for a moment. Adrien felt slightly jealous. He couldn't remember the last time his father had spent some time with him just to bond. In fact, he could barely remember having a conversation with him which wasn't related to the kingdom, his curse or how he needed to become a better prince.

"What about you? Why are you dressed that way and where are you from?"

"I'm…" he had to think fast. "They call me Chat Noir. I'm just someone who tries to find my path in life." The last part wasn't completely untrue, he was after all looking for a way to make drastic changes to his fate. To his surprise she laughed. She set the iron back to the now cooling embers, then turned quickly to face him.

"Chat Noir, huh? You know, some believe black cats to be quite unlucky."

He groaned and blamed Plagg for giving him black cat ears in the process. "An unfortunate coincidence, my lady." He said.

"Is that why you chose such unusual attire?" she asked.

"I did not" he protested. "Someone gave me these clothes for my journey."

Mari walked close to him and gently touched the ears. "Well, whoever made them has good skills. They fit you. I'm almost a little jealous, I wish I could be this creative."

"Surely you could." He said, almost teasingly.

"Perhaps, but I doubt anyone would buy it. Mistress Tikki always says to waste none. Fabric is expensive, so we cannot waste it. She saves everything and if there are scraps we sew them together and donate to the children of the town."

Adrien thought back to the girls he met the previous night. "Are the townspeople that poor that they cannot afford their own clothing.

"Some are, it is getting harder and harder for everyone seeing how dark it has gotten. My best friend, she tells me that things weren't always this bad, but with all the wars and the money the King needed for it, the taxes became so high that most people had to sell what little they had to not be sent of to the mines to slave."

"The mines?"

"There are mines north in the mountains. She says that people there dig for coal and irons day out and day in and never get paid and if they don't work someone will force them. You work until you die, basically."

"How can she know?"

"Well, her sister was sent there. Don't worry, her sister is quite strong and capable. She is doing fine so far."

"And you can confirm this?"

She paused briefly.

"Well, I know for a fact she does not lie."

Adrien thought for a moment. He would have to write more letters in the morning to find out how bad things were. This new freedom of his was wonderful, but he realised after twenty years there was so much pain in his kingdom.

"I'm sorry." He said once more, more or less to himself.

"Stop apologising."

Mari walked over to him and placed her to hold him to her face. He blinked. Close up there were images of a similar face from the day before and briefly he wondered if Mari was his lady?

"We are common people and common people cannot do much to change the world. One by one we have little strength but together, no matter how bad it gets out there, we will look after each other and survive, somehow."

Adrien chuckled. Her positivity was more than he could manage to keep his charade.

They looked each other in the eyes for what was most likely a little too long to be a normal first conversation. Eventually she let go of his head and turned. He couldn't help but to note the slight blush that coloured her cheeks.

"Fine" she said suddenly in a way that made him blink. The tone of her voice changed from soft to somewhat determined. "I have five dresses to cut out and I don't really have much time to talk today. Could you come back tomorrow. I… I might have something you wish to know."

His ears perked.

"Pardon."

"Tomorrow Chat, the shop closes at 8pm and Tikki and Master Fu will be out again in the evening. She paused, there were shadows outside the drawn curtains. "This way," she hissed and grabbed him by the arm. She hauled him up a stepladder and a trapdoor, that he realised moments later had to be her bedroom. There was a second trapdoor, which she quickly opened and beckoned for him to get through.

"Mari!" voices said from below. They looked at each other. She looked panicked, obviously he had overstayed his welcome.

"See you tomorrow" he said and hurried out to the roof. He heard her walk back downstairs and greet her guardians cheerfully. With a content sigh he scaled the roofs back to Plagg.

Had he been more observant and raised his head he wouldn't have missed the obvious red dress with spots of black hanging over a thick wooden wardrobe at the end of her room.

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys, quick note to say thank you all for reading. I know I never beg for response for my stories, but I hope you haven't forgotten that there is a review button and I would love if you could tell me what you think of this story so far. Until next Saturday!_


	4. Ten Days Left

_A/N: Please, never feed your cats cheese, it's literal poison for them._

_Also, no real cats were harmed in writing of this chapter, well, apart from Plagg._

**Chapter 4**

**Ten days left**

He knew it was bound to be official, but he didn't know how much he would hate it.

The castle was brimming with activities. That morning the news finally reached town that the Prince was to marry and that he and his bride were getting ready for a royal wedding. For once he was allowed outside without full supervision of his bodyguard, but instead everyone in the castle seemed to want his opinion on the most microscopic detail. Everything from the fabric of the curtains to the seating arrangement of some odd long distant cousins had to be decided by him and his wife. Normally, the new queen took care of the arrangement, but Lila had left earlier in the morning after threatening to kill the cook for food poisoning. Adrien doubted the cook had tried to poison her, it had been an honest mistake where a small piece of eggshell could be found in a delicate tarte, but she had been furious and stormed out the room. Now Adrien was alone to fend for his life.

That morning he had sent an enquire to ask for more information regarding the mines Mari had told him about the evening before. He had also gone to see Mr Ramier to see if the general had given him any answers, but there had been no return pigeons with his name. Adrien had been forced to settle with yet another letter. A day wasn't long for any correspondence, but with the urgency he hoped that the general had received his letter and was working on an answer and even more hopefully, a way to end the war.

It was not a well-known fact that King Agreste was once a mere nobleman of the land, who had captured the heart by then Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Emelie of Champetre. They had been quite young when they met and engaged when she was merely 16 years old. At first his grandparents, King Louis and Queen Marie, had completely opposed the marriage but Princess Emelie was their only child and it was either going by her wishes or give the throne to her greedy cousin Pierre. In the end they were engaged and married two years later.

It was only after she had fallen ill that her husband could reign through her name, but Adrien knew, once married, that he would be crowned king as crowns rarely remained long among women when male heirs were born. However, in Champetre there was an idea that a ruler had to be married before he claimed the right to rule. Adrien had not been allowed to, as it was seen as bad luck for men to rule without a woman by their side.

This is why he went behind his father to make his own decisions. He hoped that one day he could look back and think he made good choices and that he could be a ruler whom the people would come to accept. For this, he would need to end the sadness of his people. They didn't need these wars, they didn't need to starve and they didn't need to pay more than they had.

His father wouldn't like it, but he was determined and hopefully there would be a day when his father would also come to understand his choices.

But as of right now he had his own battles with the servants and their pleas for attention. It wasn't until the head butler whisked them all away, promising to let him deal with the minor details. At this point Adrien was exhausted and it obviously showed as he was escorted back to his room to rest before dinner.

-oOo-

Later that very day, after a quiet meal in his room, he watched as Plagg munched on some cheese he had asked one of the chambermaids to fetch. He was pretty sure that cheese and cats would not go well, but Plagg had immediately dived into the gooey texture and was now in a euphoric state of finally finding the right type of snack for himself.

After a few minutes Plagg's plate was empty and he sat down beside Adrien on the bed, licking his paws as her usual.

"So, where are we off today? I tell you, if you put me in that stable again, I will stomp on that boy."

Adrien shook his head. "I'm sorry Plagg. I wouldn't mind if you stayed home, but you are transformed every time I transform. I don't know how to transform without it. I was planning to go through the town anyway, I could easily scale the roofs for that. It's not that hard."

Plagg blinked.

"Are you telling me" he started in a dead panned voice "that you've been ordering me around as a large and dirty animal and you have no intentions of heading outside these walls."

He hissed.

"So, it's not you?"

"Of course not, I'm just there to make sure you don't do anything stupid but sometimes I wonder if you bother to do anything at all. Fine, I'll stay and take a nap. Head out whenever you want and this time, I want progress. By the way, where were you yesterday?"

"You know very well." Adrien started, but Plagg stared him right in the eyes.

"I cannot read minds kid, nor do I know where you went. There was a rat in my booth, he tried to get to my feet. I was busy."

Adrien shrugged, he didn't believe him for a second. Sometimes Plagg's explanation seemed as bad as his own when he tried to come up with explanations.

"I met a girl."

"Oh, congratulations." Plagg said with sarcasm.

"She is a tailor, she lives on the other side of the street of the pub. We talked. I figured she might know a bit about my Lady, but then I guess I got a little too involved with what we said."

Plagg sneezed. "You really do have social problems." He muttered. "I keep telling you to find a bride and well, I guess talking to girls is a big plus, but you need to do more than talk to woo her enough for marriage."

Adrien sighed.

"Ten days, isn't it? You're right. Plagg, claws out."

-oOo-

Adrien jumped across the rooftops this time to get to the Square. After hearing how Plagg hated to be part of the transformation he had transformed only to learn that he had done it incorrectly as Plagg had once more turned into a horse. It took them a couple of tries to get it right. Finally, at the twelfth try the black cat had fallen exhausted upon his bed, moaning for cheese and an aching stomach. Adrien was glad to know he could somehow control a little of the magic that seemed to come with the ring. He headed out, with the promise to order Plagg a whole wheel of cheese before leaving.

The town was quiet this evening. The main festivities had died down and he noticed how more and more people preferred to lock themselves indoor as night came upon them. The lamps seemed dimmer than before and around him the shadows loomed even darker than before. The few whom he could see braved the pub had wrapped themselves in all the fabric they could find, careful of the blackish particles around them.

He too found himself affected, but not as much as people around him. Possibly, the magic around him came with some protection from the horrors that came with the darkness itself.

After scaling the roofs he came to the tailor. There he scaled down the wall and down to the door. To his surprise the door was open, and he walked in.

Inside he saw the familiar bluenette by the table, with a beautiful bodice that was half finished with the embroidery of a hummingbird surrounded by flowers. Mari herself was resting, possibly asleep. Her hands were folded below her head and strands of her hair had started to loosen from a simple bun at the back of her head. He felt bad for walking in on her and wondered if he should return in an hour but the soft creak of his feet on the floor seemed enough to rouse her from sleep.

"Morning, my lady." He said jokingly. She rose. Clearly, she had been asleep for a while. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes with the rim of her sleeve.

"What time is it?" she asked drowsily.

"Just before sunset. Sorry to wake you, my lady, but you said I could come back today."

She yawned. "Oh, she said. I'm sorry, I fell asleep earlier. You kept me up so late yesterday and Master Fu wants me to be down before morning to stoke the fire. It's been quite busy this morning." She carefully placed the bodice in front of her and sorted out her needles and a few strands of threads. "We got a commission from Lady Chastain to make her a dress for her sister's masquerade and it is due in three days."

He smiled. "I am sure you will finish. That embroidery looks beautiful." He said. His curiosity had made him walk closer to have a proper look at it. She didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you. Tikki did most of it, she is really good, and she has more patience than me for this. She asked me to finish, but I don't know. I have never been as good as her."

Adrien thought back at all the pieces of fabrics his servants had shoved in his face. He admired the delicacy of the style the two women had used. The stitches were minimal and yet the image seemed to come alive of a hummingbird, surrounded by orchids, lilies and other rare flowers. There were a few flowers that were outlined near the brim, but the general picture seemed finished.

"I think it looks excellent. You have some real craftmanship in this shop."

"Thank you Chat." She said and gave him a warm smile. They held eyes for a few seconds, content to be back in each other's presence, but he wasn't sure why she had this calming impact on him. Maybe it was the darkness that made each warm moment feel so precious.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said and the magic of the moment was lost. Adrien blinked as she dug under the table and took out a small woven basket, filled with delicate but lovely macarons. There was a lining of pink, most likely a strawberry filling in them.

"I bought these earlier today, but I had to hide them. Tikki loves sweets and she would easily eat all of them if she knew."

She handed the small basket to him first. The macaron was sweet, with a tart taste of strawberries in the middle.

"So, I guess I owe you an explanation."

He stopped chewing, curious what she had to say.

"I am sorry I was so silent yesterday. I… I actually know the dress you spoke of. I… I created it, but it wasn't really my best work. You see, most women like to wear blue, purple or pink. It's been the main fashion for years now. Some are a little more eccentric like Chloé, she likes yellow colours because she says she thinks her dress will bring the light back. No one, no one really wears red. I made that dress as an experiment, but it never sold and a couple of days ago, someone stole it."

"So, you don't know who has it?" he asked.

"I have no clue. I wasn't at the feast, I was busy working on some of the orders. We used to have more tailors here at Fu's, but with the darkness and bad economy it's just me, Fu and Tikki left. Fu doesn't do much sowing anymore. His eyesight is not as good as it used to be and it's mainly me and Tikki who work on the dresses. But with so many businesses closing, we're sometimes shorthanded on certain fabrics so Fu goes to the other end of town to buy more and Tikki goes with him to check the quality. We're luck Master Fu had such a good reputation because we still have customers, fewer but they come back to us."

Adrien thought for a moment. Perhaps he could get his father to allow him to buy some of their fabrics from this store? He would need fabric for the wedding and maybe this way, he could get someone else's opinion. He would have to think of a good excuse on how he discovered it, but he liked the work Mari had done on the dress.

He would have liked for her to sow him his uniform for the wedding, then maybe he would be able to get to know her outside his costume.

"Oh shoot." She said suddenly and her hand hit the table. "I completely forgot. I was supposed to meet Alya today?"

"Who?"

"Alya, she is my friend. But, I cannot ask you to come with me. I haven't had time to mention that you even exist and she is inquisitive."

He chuckled. "Then maybe this is a good time." He said and gave her a wink.

"But, I've told you, I don't know anything about this Lady you seek." Her cheeks grew steadily redder.

"I know, but if she is not here that means I have to check elsewhere. Besides, it's safer if I escort you than for you to walk on your own. I am a man after all, I shouldn't leave such pretty girls like you to whatever the darkness hides."

She sighed. "Chat, I appreciate it, but you are one stubborn alleycat."

"I know, my lady. I know."

-oOo-

They met with a brown-haired girl close to the Square. She was dressed in a brown simple dress and wore a patterned orange shawl over her shoulder and over her mouth to keep some of the dark particles away from her. Mari had done a similar thing and she scolded him for not doing the same. He soon realised why, as there were a couple of people who laid by the streets, ashen-grey from the effects of the dark magic.

"There you are, I was worried." The brown-haired girl said. "Hold up, who is this weird fellow."

"Chat Noir, at your service madam." He said and made a theatrical bow. She chuckled and he could hear Mari snort.

"Well, Mr Noir, I am Alya Cesaire, resident truth-discoverer of the town. I guess you must know Mari based on that you came together. Who is he, Mari, your boyfriend?"

Mari shook her head viciously. "No… no, no, no, he's not. He's just, just someone that hangs around the shop lately."

Her sudden panic was quite adorable. Even in the darkness he could see traces of the blush that spread beneath her shawl.

"Uh huh, like I'll ever believe that." Alya said. "Well, if Mari trust you I guess you cannot be that bad. Anyway, to the more important part, I didn't ask you to get out in this godforsaken weather for nothing. I have a favour to ask."

"Okay… what is it?" Mari asked, she sounded sceptical.

"Not here, mind coming with me?" she asked. Mari looked at him and he nodded. He wanted to know what was happening and why Alya's tone had gone from happy to quite serious in a heartbeat. Alya took the lead and headed into one of the many dark paths. Mari followed but Adrien noticed how her hand sought his, as if to steady herself for what was to come. There was an eerie silence over the party as Alya headed to another smaller open square. Or was it even a square. Large chunks of black stone lay in the centre and surrounding it were elements that seemed like something had been burning. There was smoke coming from it, and even more particles that soared into the air. Maybe this was the source to the particles that seemed to poison everyone. He wasn't sure, but he had to know more.

"The chapel?" Mari whispered. "Oh, this is terrible, Alya, do you know what happened.

"I know, I saw it. It was the King's guard that did it, but no one but you will believe me. No one ever does. The King ordered his guards to come here and slay them all and burn the chapel to the ground. Rose, you know sweet Rose, she got out, but most of the children and nuns burned and died. It is awful, but I hear that the king has been doing things like this for a year now. He's gone completely mad, but no one seems to realise."

The brunette turned to Mari. He saw that she looked frightened but determined.

"Did you know that no one has seem my boyfriend for over a year now. He went to the castle to find out why the king is ordering us all around and he's gone and yet it is as if no one knows he existed. I can't take it anymore. I have to know what happened to him. Tomorrow I'm meeting Rose here and we're gonna dig through the rubble and hopefully find something that can tie the guards to this horror. Mari, I want you to know because there is a good chance I may not make it back."

Mari staggered. Her eyes grew wider. "Alya, no… what? No, you can't. You're my friend, I cannot have you go through this alone."

"I's sorry. If it wasn't for this bloody curse I could probably come up with something better. Just promise me, if I don't make it, please don't go after me. In fact, I would have wished for you to leave the country altogether. It's not safe for us anymore."

Adrien looked at Mari, who seemed close to tears and then to Alya, who seemed to be trying to hold up. He had to do something. He admired Alya for her strength and as the story of his father's misdeeds had unravelled he felt a boiling hatred, like he had never felt before, crash over him.

"Alya, I want to help you." He said and Mari turned from Alya to him.

"Thanks, but to be honest you don't have to."

"No, I want to. I need to. I cannot tell you why, but I have my reasons. If this is by the order of the king, everyone must find out so that people can find someplace safe to go. If the king is this mad no one in this country is safe and they will need to know. But, we would need proof."

Mari suddenly burst out crying. Perhaps the sheer notice that two people around her were soon to put themselves in danger, she could not know he was the prince.

"Don't worry." He tried to tell her, but Alya got ahead of him. She quickly hugged her and received the forefront of her tears.

"You are the best friend anyone could ask for. I know you will find your prince charming one day and live ridiculously happy. Mine has already left and if there are answers to where he is, those answers are in the castle. That's where I need to go. So, stop crying! Sometimes you just need to do things no matter how you hate them, but they still need to be done."

She looked over Mari's head straight at him.

"Mind taking her back? I'm sorry I had to say this now, but after tomorrow I may never get the chance to say it again."

He nodded. "Of course." He said. "I'll come back tomorrow and help you, see Mari, we will make this right." He gently took the crying girl in his arms. He had never been this close to her and he noticed at that moment how small and fragile she seemed. Yet, there was a pleasant smell that came from her. There was an essence of lilies and something that made him warm inside. It was like a déjà vu, that took him back to that moment beneath the street lanterns. He knew he had been chasing ghosts for a few days now, but she was real. At that moment he swore he would do whatever he could for her.

She would be worth it.

"Thanks" Alya said and he wasn't sure if she was thanking him for his help or for calming her best friend.

-oOo-

Several streets away, by the open window, black sat eyes staring toward the looming darkness.

"About fucking time. Idiots." He said.

If cats could smile, his smile would have reached his ears.

* * *

**_A/N: Do I have to beg on my very knees? Please, tell me what you think, I am literally wandering in the dark. It's hard to make a story good when there are no reviews._**


	5. Nine Days Left

**A/N Warning: The beginning of this chapter contains lime-ish scenes.**

**Chapter 5**

_Nine days left_

Plagg was not happy when he arrived early morning. The lazy cat had been sleeping by the window and nearly fell out when Adrien clawed his way up the walls to his room. It took him several apologies and five wheels of cheese before the grumpy cat was satisfied enough to forgive his carelessness. He had thankfully kept a secret stash where he usually kept the ring as Plagg seemed to be such a glutton for cheese.

He undressed, tossed his garments and burrowed himself beneath the duvets. There was a strange sensation in his heart as sleep slowly overtook him. He was surprised how hard he found it to fall asleep. His head was swirling from everything that had happened, but what seemed to pierce through all his thoughts were a young woman, who had been holding onto him for dear life. He could still smell the sweet lilies that was etched into her skin. Slowly his eyes closed.

He had a strange dream that morning. He was riding Plagg beyond the walls. He was chasing someone, a lady on a white horse, his Lady Bug. He had to find out who she was. The landscapes blurred around her, there was an essence of lilies that led him to her. His Lady Bug finally slowed, on top of a large stone bridge. She turns, she waits for him. As he approaches, he can see her clearer.

It wasn't his Lady Bug, it was Mari, dressed in a clean white dress, smiling. They simultaneously dismount on the bridge. She holds out her hand, he grasps it. She leads him to the edge of the bridge, she jumps. Panicked, he jumps after her.

The water is neither dark, cold nor even deep. As he surfaces she waits for him on the side. The white dress near transparent showing every silhouette and curve of her body. He gasped, she is safe, she is home. He wants to go there, but there is a stream. He fights it. He wins.

He is breathing hard when he crawls up on the banks of the river, where she waits for him. She meets him with a kiss and he presses her close. The thin material of their clothes allows him to feel her skin radiating warmth beneath his fingers. He kisses her there and then and she answers with the same fire that sparks between them. It's the same spark as beneath the lantern, except the fire in the lantern flares. He pushes her wet dress up, he wants her to know how much he wants her. She smiles as his fingers move beneath the dress and the bareness of her scandalous but yet so tempting forbidden skin.

The dream becomes muddled, like muddy water washing over it.

"Adrien, promise me when you find her, don't forget about me." she says. He doesn't understand, because the voice he hears is not Mari's, it is that of his mother.

He woke hours later at noon, dream forgotten. The was a weird atmosphere of the room, it felt strange and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

Groggily he got up, just as Plagg munched on the last of his fifth wheel of cheese. Today he was determined to find out what truly had happened at the church. Perhaps there could be clues among the rubble and he knew now that Alya would return to sort through them. He wanted to help, but first, he would need to see his father.

-oOo-

Plagg had not liked the idea of him changing into his Chat Noir persona by day, but it was the only way for him to sneak out of his room now and bypass his bodyguard. He dropped the transformation outside the Throne room hallways. He knew his father would be there because he had heard Nathalie say that his father had an audience with the Mayor.

The doors to the throne room were open and he snuck behind the guards to get inside. There were an unusual number of guards patrolling the corridors and hallways and he was extra careful to be seen. He wanted a private word with his father, away from prying ears and eyes.

He hid behind some pillars in the room. It was a large room with high ceiling and large windows. The large throne stood by the end of the room, where normally nobility and important members of the community would gather to hear the king speak. No such activities took place this morning, but there were raised voices coming from the throne. His father sat on the large throne, Nathalie stood by his side and on his knees were Mayor Bourgeois.

"I am sorry, Sire, but I must confess that I don't understand why it was necessary to burn down the entire Chapel. What harm could a few nuns do for you, they were only doing what they could to help the children of the town." Mayor Bourgeois said.

"The nuns owned valuable documents, but they refused to share." His father, King Gabriel, answered in a bitter tone. "I need to find out where the previous king hid his Miraculous, my wife never received it, but they refused to allow me to access it. Me, the King, could not be allowed to look at such documents because as they claim, only the line of King Louis of the Lily has the rights to."

"But surely, your wife could have sent for it. She is after all the King's daughter, like you said if the line of our legendary king can access such information that surely she could have told you."

"I am afraid that our queen is still very ill and her conditions have gotten worse."

"But Sire, rumours said."

"Rumours were spread because I need her to be healthy. Until Adrien becomes of age, I can only rule because she exists. And once Adrien turns 20, as his grandfather stated, he will be sole ruler of the entire kingdom. It's is ridiculous, all these years I have spent building this reign and the power of this nation, to hand it over to a mere child."

Adrien clenched his fists. The truth hurt, more than he was willing to admit, but he couldn't help the tears that trickled down his cheeks. It became quite clear, the years of being locked away, never seeing his mother, never being allowed anywhere near the kingdom. His father did not want him to rule, it was that simple.

"But Sire" Mayor Bourgeois continued. "It is still his birthright and I and all the other Nobles heard the old king say it himself. We have all been preparing for the day when Adrien will be old enough to claim his rights."

Gabriel laughed.

"Oh, I know how you all plan behind my back. This is why I sent for young Lila to come to the castle. She understands me and she believes I will foolishly hand her a Miraculous after the marriage. I simply need her to stop his curse from spreading then I will continue to rule. She is a powerful witch and once she works his magic through him, he will not have the will to stop me and my rule will continue through him."

"Gabriel, I will not stand for this. I came to ask to stop you for this madness, but I see we were wrong to trust you. The Nobles will hear of this and once they do, your time will be over."

His father laughed and the laugh was dark and menacing. "I don't think so, no one will know. Nathalie, be a dear."

There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed and Adrien panicked. The mayor squealed and made a run for it, but as if it had been commanded the doors closed.

Adrien knew he had to act at once to save the mayor and he rushed from his hiding place. His blood was boiling.

"Father, stop!" he shouted. Three heads rose in his direction.

"Adrien, I see, so you heard." King Gabriel acknowledged. "It cannot be helped, I guess you know now."

"Father, I won't let you do this."

King Gabriel laughed.

"You don't have a choice, my son." He said with an evil gleam in his eyes. He pointed at a butterfly brooch on his cape. The brooch started shining and Adrien fell to his knees.

"You see, I have the power to subdue you my son. Even if you know, there is nothing you can do about it. Once the Miraculous of this kingdom is discovered and once your marriage to Lila is complete, I will still be king and you cannot stop me."

Adrien tried to fight the shackles that seemed to bind him to the ground. He heard Nathalie step toward the now trembling mayor and he heard the thud as the mayor's now lifeless body hit the ground.

"You will return to your room and stay there." King Gabriel ordered. He couldn't fight it, he had to obey. And he hated himself for it.

-oOo-

Plagg met him as he stumbled through the door.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"My father, he… he somehow controlled me. I couldn't stop him." He was so angry, but there was nothing he could do. The mayor was dead. His greatest fears had been realised. His father was behind it all, and his father was dangerous.

"Calm down, kid. Tell me what he did."

"He had this brooch. I think it was magic. When it shone, I couldn't move. It was as if my body was cut away from my head, I wanted to kill him, but he had me down."

Plagg hissed. "It's worse than I feared." He said shortly and dug to where Adrien hid his ring during the day. Adrien followed.

"Put it on kid, and never remove it again. Gabriel has Nooroo's brooch and it carries the power to subjugate its users will upon anyone. This ring, your grandfather gave it to me."

"Grandfather did?"

"Yes, your grandfather suspected something like this could happen someday, so he gave me the ring and made me promise to pass it to you before you ascend the throne. Listen kid, this ring. It's purpose to this kingdom is even greater than you think."

"What, but I thought you said this ring wasn't magical."

"I know, I made something up, but it was to keep you safe. Listen, long ago all kingdoms received a gift from the magic of the world, a power in which would prove their entitlement to their thrones and a balance to their powers. They called these gift Miraculouses, because they each come with magic. It was a bond between humans and all magical creatures and for several hundred years. But many years ago, it was foretold that a great darkness would spread across the world and with it the Miraculouses and its creatures would die, one by one. Your grandfather decided then to hide his own, as this very Miraculous, is one of the most powerful one. I understand now why Gabriel has been looking for it."

"But, what does it do?"

"I cannot tell you yet, not because I don't trust you kid, but because you aren't ready yet. Look, it's not my idea, I have a partner you see, and she would skin me alive if I didn't do this properly. Short version for now, as long as you wear it your father will have no hold on you. But from now on, guard it with your life."

They both jerked as he could hear movement outside his room.

"Quickly, we have to get out." Plagg said.

"Got it, Plagg, claws out!"

-oOo-

It was the earliest that he had ever headed out as his alter ego Chat Noir, but he figured the guards would look for prince Adrien and not a masked being in black clothing riding a black steed.

He cursed his luck, because he truly had to be the unluckiest prince of all time. As he and Plagg rode back to town he knew he would not see the inside of the castle for long. He figured at first that he should flee town and get away for the evening, but all gates were closed. With the growing darkness no one was able to leave.

He hid in a dark corner. "Plagg, claws in." he muttered and the transformation lifted. The black cat, no longer black horse, fell on all four paws. "What should I do?"

"I see we don't have much time. Go find this Alya and help her dig through the chapel. Maybe the nuns' scrolls survived somehow and it could give us something to work with."

Adrien nodded and transformed himself once more, this time without his horse, but Plagg did not mind jumping on his shoulder for the journey and he jumped of right before Adrien had reached the location of the chapel that he would need to investigate for the day.

Alya was already by the chapel when he arrived and by the looks of it she had been working hard to clear as much of the rubble as possible. The poor woman's hands were dirty and she panted as she did her best to turn the giant stones over to get as far down into the demolition as she could. Behind her was a woman he did not recognise, peaking over her shoulder. Based on how she was dressed he figured she had to be a nun from the chapel.

"Miss Alya." He said, but not loud enough to gain any attention in case someone had a window open.

"Chat Noir, perfect timing. Could you help us with this?" she asked and grabbed the corner of a corner of a wall. "Rose tells me that this was were they stored all their documents."

He perched down and grabbed the other end. It was heavy, but the magic with him seemed to enhance his strength because he did most of the work of sliding the wall away. Behind it lay a destroyed bookshelf. The books had fallen of the shelves, some were burnt badly and some of them seemed deliberately destroyed.

Alya gasped at the sight and bent down to check the damage. The nun however turned to him. "I am Rose, sorry for not introducing myself, but I was anxious to see if anything survived."

"Barely." Alya said. "What are these records Rose and why would anyone need to destroy them?"

Both Rose and he bent down to closer inspect. "Oh, this is the records of the nation's history." Rose said happily." Some of these stretch as far back as the founding of the country."

"Why would King Gabriel destroy his own family's record?" Alya asked.

"It's not his." Adrien said. "It would belong to m… to the prince. The queen is the rightful ruler of these lands."

"Damn." Alya murmured. She had opened one of the lesser damaged books, but it crumbled beneath her fingers. "Whatever he tried to achieve, he succeeded." She grumbled, muttering how life was completely unfair. Rose had stopped listening. She gazed at another corner of the rubble.

"Could you help me, Mr?"

"I'm Chat Noir and of course."

By helping Rose he soon learnt where the important documents had been stored. However sadly, the fire seemed to have torn through everything. Soon the actual night fell over them and Rose had to go and fetch a lantern for them to see as the little light they had been working with had disappeared completely.

"I hate to admit this, but I'm at a loss for what to do." Alya admitted after another few hours of searching."

"What are we even looking for?" he asked.

"I was hoping to find some sort of evidence as to why the King burnt everything down, but I cannot present the town with charcoal. People rarely believe anything I say."

"Why is that?"

"I was cursed as a child. I cannot lie, but people think my truths are often lies. Most don't ever believe me, so I shout my truths out and sometimes someone will believe what I say. I need evidence, then they cannot take the truth for lies."

Adrien pondered if curses were more common than he would ever have believed and briefly wondered why someone would curse a nice girl like Alya. Then again, he was cursed because his father took over the land. They continued, hoping against all hopes to find anything.

Adrien was about to give up when he dug his gloved hands on something thin, hard and sharp. He pulled it out very gently and quickly recognised it.

"Alya, come here." He said. She followed suit and gasped once she too saw what it was. Rose, who could tell they had discovered something, joined them.

"It's a sword." Alya said. Nuns don't carry arms. This must have been dropped by one of the soldiers."

Adrien took the lantern and raised it, but he quickly lowered it and dragged both girls back. Right next to the sword was one of the soldiers, clearly dead.

Rose squealed and Alya put a hand over her mouth to silence her. Adrien bent forward to see if he could recognise the guard, unfortunately he did not. But he did note a piece of parchment in his hand.

Quickly he set the lantern down and took the parchment from the dead man's hand. He unwrapped it and raised the lantern close. It read:

_Dear Mr Coulier_

_By order of his Royal Highness King Gabriel Agreste of Champetre, the belongings of this Chapel fall under the Crown. Should the members of the Chapel question His authority or show any signs of opposition you and your fellow guards will strike them down. All blood that shall taint the stones will be for the greater good of the nation, as false evidence against the King is hosted within those walls. Be brave and lead your battalion through fire and ash._

_Duke Darkblade_

Scribbled under this was another handwriting, which wrote '_liar'_.

He gave the note to Alya, who read it and also showed it to Rose. The young nun's eyes grew wide.

"There was one soldier who tried to stab his superior. He was the one who spared me and allowed me to take the children and run, oh no. Poor man." She said and dried her eyes.

"He won't die in vain. I'm going to take these and expose the King for what he is doing."

"Are you sure?" Adrien was worried. Even if they now had solid proof, Duke Darkblade was one of the nobles close to his father, it might not be enough.

"I will try. If not, it might get me close to Nino again. I am sure he's rotting in one of those cells. If he takes me on these grounds, then I know this country won't be worth saving and I'd rather die close to my own beloved than by the hands of this madness."

She turned to Adrien.

"Thank you for your help, take care of Mari for me."

He wished he had something to give her, something more to help her, but he wasn't sure if revealing himself would do them any good as she had such as obvious dislike for his father. Instead he said: "I will. Alya, keep in mind there can be better days and if you won't end up in a cell and one day you will see your beloved once more."

"Thank you, now go see Mari. She has been worried sick today, she's barely been out the door and that's rare for her."

She turned, took Rose's hand and started to climb from all the rubble around them. Adrien watched them leave for as long as he could before he whistled for Plagg and headed towards the tailor.

-oOo-

It had started to rain by the time he reached the Tailor shop and the rain left a black watery mesh over the dirt roads. The air cleared slightly as the dark particles fell heavily over the grounds.

The shop was lit upon his arrival. He peeked at the windows and could make out figures inside, illuminated by the light of the fire. It wasn't Mari at the shop, but two unfamiliar figures whom he did not recognise but he could guess who they were. One was an older man, bent over a stick telling instructions to a younger woman with red hair that was braided and where the braids had been neatly tied to a Gloria around her head. The woman was working with a fine silk material, that she cut into smaller pieces. A mannequin stood by the side where pieces of the fabric had already been pinned on. They seemed deep in discussion.

But where was Mari?

He figured she had to be in her room, or maybe she was out on an errand. He jumped on the roof, Plagg dug his claws in at the sudden burst of speed. He landed on the small balcony that was connected to the room she slept in. The trapdoor was not locked and he carefully sneaked inside.

The room was dark, but by her bed he saw her. She was asleep. Her hair had been neatly braided to keep it from tangling and the remaining of her body was covered by a soft duvet. She breathed easily, completely unaware of the horrors he had seen.

Plagg jumped of his shoulders and shook the water from his fur. The cat walked of while Adrien stood watching her. Just seeing her calmed him slightly, simply knowing she was safe and felt safe enough to sleep was better than any of the herbal remedies his maids had ever brought him during nights he had a hard time sleeping. He wanted to stay, he was tired and would have loved to get under the covers with her. Shames be damned, he just wanted to be near her.

Plagg suddenly bumped his legs, catching him in his daydream. He looked down as the black feline nudged his head toward her wardrobe.

"What?" he hissed at him, careful not to make enough sounds to wake her.

"You should see this." The cat said calmly. Adrien walked over to where her wardrobe was slightly opened. A quick look and he stepped back suddenly. He couldn't fully believe it, but it hung there, plain to see. A red dress, with black spots to enhance some of its features. A dress he had only seen once.

Mari… Mari was his Lady Bug? This entire time, she had been her.

He wanted to wake her, he had to know, but his discovery would have to wait because he heard steps as someone was climbing the ladder up to the bedroom.

Adrien grabbed Plagg and made a beeline toward the other trapdoor, back into the night. His questions would have to wait for the morning and he promised himself he would return the next day and this time he would tell her everything. She was the woman he had given his heart to.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** Please feed a starving author some reviews, and this author promises to always love you. No, but in all seriousness, thank you all for the response for my last chapter. I was starting to wonder if I had written something wrong:

**Replies:**

**_RebekMiraculous:_ **I forgive you, I am simply happy to finally hear from you. And well… the honest answer to rate this M is from a discussion where I pondered making this darker or lighter, and for some reason every author reasoned I should make it darker. Ah well, sinful writer's are everywhere, but the real reason will pop up in chapter 7. You have been warned, if you think this is still too light..


	6. Eight Days Left

Sorry for the immensely short chapter, but this will be a couple of bombshells overall. Most of the chapters to come are longer, but after the ending of this chapter I kind of had to stop.

Also, next chapter will be up on Thuesday, because I cannot handle updating on Saturdays anymore. So from now on, Thuesdays are the new uploading evenings. I upload weekly on Thuesday evenings GM+1.

**Chapter 6**

**Eight days left**

It was still raining when Adrien had woken up in the morning to see Mari. He and Plagg had stayed at the Pub, which had a few rental rooms for travellers, and headed out early morning to the tailor to see her, but to his surprise the shop was closed. There was a sign on the door that said:

Be back in the evening! If you need a commission put a note in the basket

Much indeed there was a tattered plaited basket by the side of the door with a loose lid on top. The basket was empty and thoroughly soaked by the rain, leading him to think that the tailors and Mari must have been stressed this morning to go somewhere. He wondered where they could have gone to so suddenly and hoped they would be back in the evening.

There was a constriction to his chest as he remembered the findings of the previous night. He guessed there was no reason to stay here. The streets were almost all empty save for some few stray souls who marched from one building to another on their daily errands. At first glance it was a normal day, however something seemed off. Maybe it was the cat's instincts within him, but he knew something was wrong. He soon got his answers when he heard familiar sounds of swords and shields clink in the familiar rhythm of soldiers marching.

He grabbed Plagg, who had snuck his head in the basket, and got back to the roof. Much to his horror a squadron of soldiers emerged, but they were not soldiers that he had seen before. Their armours were pitch black and there was a green glow to them, as if there was magic involved. He wondered what had happened at the castle. Had his father taken control of everyone and everything? Was this just the start of the horrors he feared could start.

Being a prince is cruel when darkness looms and while his heart wanted to remain to find his Lady his head knew it would be of greater importance to sneak back to the castle and learn more. Plagg clung to his shoulders as he took off.

The journey was eerily quiet, but they saw more soldiers as they got closer. For once it was hard to sneak past the gates, but they managed. There was a dark cloud over the castle, as if something foreboding was soon to happen.

They found a good spot by one of the towers, where the shadows had grown so dark it was almost impossible to see them.

"Go check on what your father is up to, I will meet you back here by the gates in an hour. Don't be too long, there are a few things I have to confirm, and it will be quicker if we split. We should not linger. Stay transformed whatever you do. These clothes can protect you from your father's control."

The black cat jumped away and disappeared. Adrien saw him jump down an impossible height and land on his paws. Somehow it didn't surprise him. He followed, careful not to be spotted. He figured his father would be either in the throne room or his office and by a sheer hunch he figured he should check the throne first.

He jumped through a broken window and into a dark corridor. The splendour of the castle had quickly deteriorated, most likely done by some sort of magic. There were no lights, no servants, the hallways were mostly empty save for the occasional dark soldier. Strangely, the soldiers didn't seem to notice him even if he nearly walked in on one.

As he approached the throne room the large doors were empty. This time he was much more careful to his approach and he silently snuck in. He climbed up some tapestries to perch above the throne and the few lights that had been lit in the room. His father, and Lila, was there. Nathalie was by his father´s side. Three men had been forced down, two by their knees and one lay on the ground by the thrones. Another man stood above them, sword in hand.

As Chat Noir he felt a growl at the back of his throat. Lila perched on the throne that would belong to the queen and she looked quite comfortable on it. The man that had been forced to lay down had her shoe over his neck and Adrien knew one wrong move and Lila would easily step on him.

"Mr D'Argencourt, you have been found guilty of treason to the Crown. What say you?" the man with the sword said.

A man in a white armour, one of the men on his knees, glared at the other soldier.

"I have nothing to say, because every word I say gets twisted in your presence. You will never have my loyalty. My loyalty was and will always be to the Royal family of this land, not these traitors. All hail Prince Adrien, because his crowning will be your downfall and I believe in him. His disappearance brings us all hope."

"Silence!" the armed soldier shouted and raised his sword, but King Gabriel raised his hand to stop the swing.

"Mr D'Argencourt, your bravery is among the finest in these lands. I see now that you have been loyal to my former wife and for that you have my utmost respect. But I urge you not to be a fool."

The brooch on his chest started to shine. Adrien felt the urge to close his eyes. He didn't want to see it, but he had to.

D'Argencourt screamed. "I will not lose hope!"

The light faded and D'Argencourt gasped. He looked up and stared at king Gabriel.

"Your sorcery doesn't work on me." He hissed. Adrien gasped as well.

Lila sneered from where she sat. She removed her foot from the other man, sparing him for now, and slowly made her way over to the now gasping man on the ground. She pulled a long thin knife from somewhere within her skirt. Adrien could see the malice in her and it terrified him. He had to do something.

It was as if a barrier within him had broken. Like an instinct called to him that wanted to be let out. It filled his veins and threatened to burst from his chest. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was a part of him and it needed out. It was similar to the magic that he used to transform, but unlike the hardships he had faced getting into this costume.

This was liberating.

Suddenly a euphoric rush of determination and power sought through him like as if an avalanche had hit a barricade and demolished it. He had never wanted to destroy something as badly as he wanted to destroy her that moment and that surge speared through him into his very fingertips. The grounds and walls started shaking, the floor beneath them split and in the moment of unease and confusion D'Argencourt proved why he was deserving of his ranks. He grabbed his comrades by the arm and ran as King Gabriel, Lila and Nathalie were all stunned at the sudden crumble.

Adrien ran as well, not sure what just happened, but he knew it wasn't safe to be within walls that threatened to fall down upon him. He quickly hurried back outside. He had no time to care whether anyone saw him, he would need to get out.

Slowly the shaking ceased and when it stopped completely the castle still stood, but the damage ran deep into its walls. His own legs were another story, they felt weak like they had turned to clay beneath him. It was harder to scale the walls and return to the same place Plagg and he had separated on. The cat was waiting for him, and he did not seem too pleased.

"They say that kids grow up fast, but you have to take the tuna kid. I knew it was dangerous to give you that ring, but even for your grandfather it took him weeks to figure out its true power."

"What was that Plagg?" Adrien asked, baffled to the fact that Plagg didn't even acknowledge that he had nearly brought the whole castle down and that he, Adrien, had somehow been the one to do it.

"It's called the Cataclysm. Come, I'll explain once we get out of here. We have much to discuss Kid and by now, we should head to that girl of yours soon. We need allies, and soon."

They didn't say anything until they had snuck back into the room by the Pub and made sure that no one had followed them and that no one seemed to know who he was. On their way back Adrien had tried to find out what had happened to D'Argencourt, but the man was gone, which was probably a good thing as his father would be looking for him. He had so many questions for the cat, but Plagg stayed silent and it wasn't until Adrien had drawn the curtains and made sure no one was listening by the door that he spoke.

Plagg had gotten on the bed and even though they did not want to light any candles his green eyes glowed.

"I have not told you everything, because this is quite the complicated story, but there is one more thing I need you to know. Your Miraculous, it does not just symbolise your right to rule these lands, it is also a symbol for the power that you were born with. It is not a mere coincidence as to why your family were given this ring, nor is there any coincidences why your father is now collecting every last one of them. You see, the power of this ring doesn't come from the ring itself. The ring is merely a tool to draw that power from you."

Plagg blinked.

"Every royal house of the old times when magic was common had some kind of extraordinary magic. From the beginning each royal house, was imbued by magic. Because not all people are born of magic these magicians were selected to rule and they specialised in various fields of power. Your ancestors power Adrien, was the power of destruction."

"Wait, what?" He was shocked at Plagg's words. Had the cat known all along?

"Yes, destruction, and no, it is not as bad as it seems. To create something, something has to be destroyed first. Our world is limited in resources and there is a power that can balance your power, the power of creation and fortune. This power was once said to work with your kingdom to have both nations prosper. However, many generations ago this pact broke. The powers became unbalanced. When you were born and cursed to destroy all land it wasn't just a curse, that fairy made a prediction based on what was already happening and as it stands, your father has sped up what should have taken many more generations to come."

"So, I am not cursed."

"Oh, you are, but you should stop blaming yourself for the darkness. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

"So, how do we stop it and how can we stop my father?"

"Well, first we need to find your new lady friend because I think she holds more to this that either of us have learnt. I don't know what it is about her, but there is something there with her that doesn't add up. No, I am not talking about your little love bird, I am talking for the fact that I think she is either cursed or magical, and that is very rare. She is hiding something."

"What, Mari?" he couldn't imagine Mari being evil. She seemed too nice, guarded but nice.

"No, I don't think she is evil," Plagg said as if he had read his mind. "I just a few things to ask, that's all. Scratch that, we should go see her tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

Plagg took a deep breath.

"There is one more thing you must know." Plagg's demeanour changed suddenly. "I don't know any good way to break the news to you. When we split at the castle, I went to check your mother. I've been worried for a while, no one has seen her for ages, and it seemed strange. I came upon her chambers, but her bed was empty. Adrien, I am truly sorry. Your mother, she passed away this morning."

"What?"

"I have to tell you, because you must know and I suspect someone at the castle killed her, because her doctors were talking about it outside her doors. I heard them. I don't know who did it, but you have to know from today on and forward you are our King and it is a role that will be a burden, but for the sake of these lands and for the people of these lands I must ask of you to prepare. We will have to stop Gabriel's reign and I will teach you, I promise, to utilise your powers in a good way." Plagg walked over to him. As Plagg had explained Adrien's heart had broken and his arms had fallen uselessly to his side while large tears welled from his eyes. The black cat walked up and headbutted him softly by his chin, as if to show his comfort. Adrien hugged him close, his thoughts were jumbled and his life seemed so bleak. His mother was gone and that was all he could think of.

He wasn't even aware that he had somehow managed to climb onto his bed, nor that he later fell asleep but Plagg never left him and watched over him. The old cat hated what he had to do, but it was the things he needed to confirm. He had hoped beyond hope that the darkness in Gabriel wouldn't lead to this, but now he knew. Since the day he first met Adrien he knew something was going to happen and now events unfurled. He hoped that the bad luck of the black cat would eventually wear of and that this poor your man would find his happiness. But that journey would be long and hard.

As night fell Plagg carefully opened one of the windows and jumped out. There was one person whom he knew would get Adrien to come out of the shell he was building around him and by now there was no time. Quietly, while guards patrolled the streets, the black cat set of to set the wheels in motion.

* * *

Review responses:

AimeeGamieUnicor: Thank that. I have no clue where my sudden love for the word 'and' came from, but I will be extra careful from now. Sorry for this embarrassing grammatical overuse.

RebekMiraculous: It is my blessing that Adrien is so oblivious. Also, if he wasn't I doubt we'd have such a fun TV-series to watch.


	7. Seven Days Left

WARNING: There is a light lemon in this chapter. If you prefer to skip a lemon then skip the last paragraph of this story.

**Chapter 7 Seven days left**

Adrien woke soft fingers combing through his hair. A voice, a female voice, sang softly to him. The tunes were unfamiliar but in his tired state he dreamt that it was his mother. He saw her as he remembered her, her golden hair neatly braided like a Gloria around her head, with ornaments of pearls and diamonds pinned into it. Her soft hands, which had always been so warm, gently stroking her precious child to sleep. He smiled as his body slowly returned to the land of the living and slowly the memories of the day before returned to him. His mother… no wait, Plagg said she was gone.

He opened his eyes and blinked as the room returned to focus and his sleepy brain caught on. Mari sat by his side. It was her hand he had felt. He didn't understand why she was here and who had let her inside. She was humming gentle tunes to a lullaby, but stopped when she noticed that he was awake.

"Good morning, how do you feel?"

He blinked. Mari was dressed in her usual plain grey dress, but her hair was loose and he could see evidence of a few tangles. He figured she must have hurried to see him because he had no clue of when she would have arrived.

"Better, I think. But why are you here? How did you get in here?"

Plagg got on the bed to join them. "Good to see you awake. I hope you are feeling a little better. Sorry about yesterday, but you had to know, Prince."

Adrien cringed, both at the memory of last night and for Plagg to use his title so openly. "So, it wasn't a bad dream." He said sadly. "But, how… when did you get here?" he asked Mari. She smiled.

"Plagg went to fetch me. He kind of explained everything once her got me out of bed. He let me in and I've been here for a few hours now. He told me not to wake you said you needed to rest, but that I should be ready to help you once you woke. I am sorry for your mother. I too lost my parents. I know the pain."

Adrien didn't know what to think. Should he be surprised to see that Plagg had been so considerate or surprised that Mari didn't seem phased that his cat talked. He had so many questions, yet none of them could make from his heart past his throat. He was scared. He loved her, but she didn't know.

Then he remembered the day before when he seen the red and black dress in her room, the dress she claimed had been stolen. His heart hammered in his chest and she held his gaze with her large blue eyes. For a moment he forgot about his worries and drenched himself in the calmness that she always carried with her.

"Mari, are you Lady Bug?"

She smiled.

"I heard you saw it. Yes, yes, I am."

Adrien stared at her. She smiled and it was a smile that reached her eyes and made her eyes sparkle like sapphires. He was reminded of their day at the Square when they danced and he first realised that he loved her. It should be impossible to feel such love, they were still to a certain extent strangers.

He sat up and their lips met. His hands reached around her waist, he never wanted to let go and it would seem she felt the same, because she clung to his shoulders as if she was afraid of losing him. His hands wandered over her back, felt the curves underneath the grey dress she wore. She felt so small this close to his body but he needed her. He needed her like he needed to breath. Her hands moved from holding herself on his shoulders to hold him by the back of his head, bringing their mouths closer. Her lips, soft to the touch like warm cream, were desperate to move with his own.

Suddenly she whined and the magic broke. What was happening to him, why did he not want to let her go? And was she scared? Was she scared of him?

"I… I'm sorry." She said and he saw traces of tears in her eyes, he could pretty much read doubt and a hundred emotions from them. A wave of panic rose and he hugged her close. He couldn't let her go, not after all that was happening, she was an anchor he needed right now.

"Don't be. Please, stay with me. I love you."

She sniffed but her face broke to a smile. He didn't see it but felt her relax.

"I- I love you too." She said weakly and they laughed. It was like bells ringing and relief washed over him.

By this point Plagg had jumped of the bed and was heading towards the window. Neither noticed, too caught up in the own world.

"There is something you should know." She said and her arms fell back to clutch her chest. My real name isn't Mari, it is Marinette."

He blinked. He had no clue she had given him a false name during any of their meetings. He looked to see if Plagg knew something, but he was gone. He nodded at her and she shook slightly, probably nervous, but he calmed her by stroking her arm. She continued.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I was, well, I am not anymore. I was the princess of the Kingdom of DuChamp before King Gabriel sent his akumas at us. We, myself, my parents' advisor and my chambermaid took refuge here in this town. He doesn't always look what is under his nose, so we have been safe here. I am sorry for not saying anything, but Master Fu made me swear not to tell."

Adrien stared at her. Mari… no, Marinette was a princess, an actual princess. It sounded too good to be true.

"I also know that you are Adrien Agreste, son of king Gabriel and I know I shouldn't tell you, because I don't know you well enough. But Master Fu swears there is a better man in you than your father and he told me yesterday that the noodles were ready to be placed into the water and I… I can't run anymore. I hate lying. Alya never lies, she cannot, but all I ever do is lie and I…"

He didn't let her finish. He didn't want her to be sad when this was the happiest he had felt for some time. Yes, his mother was gone and his kingdom was falling, but for the first time something was going right. All his life he was told to find and marry and princess and he had been so close to give up. She was here and she had been here for so long, right under their noses.

"Marinette." He said. He wished he had been able to bring his mother's ring to giver her. Now he knew who he would marry and nothing could stop him anymore. This was perfect or as perfect as perfect could be.

He had to know.

"We have not known each other for long, and we are in some regards still strangers. But I feel like meeting you has been my destiny and therefore I must ask you. You do not need to tell me today, but please. Will it be possible for us one day when all of this is over, to return to the castle, not as two people who are in love, but as husband and wife? Will you marry me?"

She gasped, but then smiled. Tears streamed down her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, I will." She near shrieked. He laughed as they fell back on the bed, holding each other close, never letting go. Their lips met once more and this time there was a newfound passion in it. Her small hands clawed at his shirt and he quickly removed it. She needed to feel him and he did the same, but he was unsure whether she would be willing to go that far today. This was still new to both of them.

Her hands roamed his chest and she kissed him, by the collarbone. He did the same, his hands roamed her body, touched her curves over the dress she wore. He kissed her mouth, her jaw, down her neck and to the patches of skin that he could reach.

It was exciting and exhilarating to be with the person you love most. She took of her thick dress, to be there in her underwear of a cotton corset and chemise. It was scandalous, he knew, but he wanted her so badly. If worst came to worst he may never have the chance and he was afraid. His worries caught up to him and it made him cry, but she soothed him. Unlike him, she didn't seem to be in any hurry and simply held him.

"I love you" she said over and over and that was what he probably needed most because the softness of her words and the meaning behind him eased his breath and ceased the tears.

As his breath settled once more he kissed her again. He didn't want to stop, but he was broken. More broken than ever before and she held him together. Smiling she kissed him back.

Her hand was travelling over his stomach and up to his shoulder, she clung to him content just to be close. Her head lay over his heart. "Did you know," she started "that in DuChamp they had a story for this."

"A story?"

"Yeah, about love. My mother said that I was cursed as a child. I would never find love until I had given up everything I was, and only then would the ladybird help me find where my love is. I, I did lose everything in the end. Until you came, I was sure my life could never get better. But then we danced and well… I loved you, but I couldn't tell you who I was. I didn't know you were a prince then and it's been so dark here. I can feel the magic from it and it scares me."

Adrien's eyes widened. She trembled slightly and he knew she wasn't lying because she cried just as he had. Instead he held her close and told her his story.

"I too was cursed. I was cursed to bring these lands to destruction. My father killed a fairy and she cursed him so that his reign would cease."

"But that is unfair." She muttered. "You are not your father. You are better than him, ten, no a thousand times better."

"I don't know about that."

"I saw you that day, before we danced. You gave bread to those girls. I saw it. You have a kind heart Adrien. Your father doesn't deserve the throne."

"There is one more thing. My curse can break, but only if I marry a princess."

She gasped.

"I don't think it was a mere coincidence that we met each other. We were born for each other. I was born to love you, and you were born to be mine. I love you, my Ladybug."

He kissed her and slowly the laces of her corset were unmade. He had to have her because there was no telling of what tomorrow would bring. Their clothes were tossed to the side, one by one. Skin upon skin, lips on lips and he touched her wet folds. She groaned and the sounds from her lips were made for him only. She touched his cock and stroked it gently, making his pulse rise rapidly. One gaze upon each other was shared before she sank down on him and they both gasped.

As darkness loomed forever thicker two lovers danced an ancient dance. It might be a scandal, it might be the end for them all, but for the first time there was a light that slowly started to break through the clouds of darkness. A light of hope.

* * *

And CUT!

I was debating myself for quite some time whether I should even make something remotely bedroomish considering that in these times these two would have caused a major scandal. But then I remembered that one of our own kings in history had an affair with and later married the nanny to his children. So yes, they did the deed, but no, it won't result in any kids. But for those who think like these two, trust me, kids happen much easier than you would think.

Anyway, what do you think of the story so far? We're more than halfway through.

_To my reviewers:_

RebekMiraculous: No worries, no stress today. Yes, there is definitely something happening at the castle, but these two will have to wait for yet another day before they get some more info.


	8. Six Days Left

Hi guys, hope you all stay safe! No, this whole thing has not passed me by, but we are still to go under lockdown (if it ever happens, not so sure to be honest) and as I've had a lot of time to write lately I have come ten chapters into a second story, which is another Miraculous Ladybug story, but not related to this one.

Starting this Thursday I will release this new fanfic. You can read the yet to be slightly edited summary below.

Stay safe guys!

**Chapter 8 Six days left**

Adrien woke to the unfamiliar feeling of lying close to something warm. It was comforting, slightly unfamiliar and yet he wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. He groaned as there were rays of sun that spilled through the window. It was so bright, blinding despite him having his eyes closed. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. It took a few minutes for his eyes to get used to the brightness and then it hit him.

Light!

It wasn't possible.

He quickly sat up. Beside him Marinette groaned and stirred, having woken from his sudden movement. Memories of the night before hit him and he blushed. He stroked her side gently before grabbing his trousers and his shirt. Slowly he approached the window to spy outside.

He wasn't deceived. Between the now black clouds there was a stream of light that hit the Square. Outside the townspeople had gathered, eyes wide, pale from month of deprivation and mouths gaping to this miracle. The guards stood by the side but they did nothing, some even hid further into the shadows, terrified of the sun.

"Marinette!" he said to her and shook her from the last of her sleep. She opened her eyes as well, her blue eyes sparkled and were wide as she too realised what had happened.

"The sun? How, it's not possible."

Suddenly Plagg jumped up the window and Adrien opened it for the black cat to get in. Plagg was wet, who knows where he had been, but his tail swished from side to side and his tone was chirp as he spoke. "Well done, kid. You figured it out at last."

Marinette squealed from the bed and both blushed as they realised that she had yet to dress. He took the cat and turned to give her some privacy as she grabbed her garments that had been tossed to the floor.

A few minutes later Marinette was dressed and Plagg had jumped back from Adrien's hands to the window. Marinette blushed furiously and tugged on her skirt. Adrien smiled and took her hand to keep her from fumbling.

Plagg cleared his throat.

"As I was saying well done. I told you things would work out in the end, Kid. Now, we can finally discuss the rest of the problem."

Adrien nodded.

"We need to start moving. Marinette, are your guardians at home?"

She nodded. "Yes, they are."

"Good, then we will talk to them at once. Move, both of you. And Adrien, you owe me cheese."

It didn't take them long to gather the few things they had and minutes later they were out in the corridor and down by the Pub, where Adrien paid for the room, the hospitality and potentially ruined sheets. The stern landlady glared at him and he blushed. He figured she must know something because he didn't tell her why he gave her a whole gold coin, but she must have heard them. She had him pay extra as an insurance for the state of the room.

The pub was unusually empty, but they soon saw why. Outside the pub owner had brought some old boxes and people had gathered outside to enjoy the first rays of sunlight with pints of ale and plenty of wine. Marinette herself had her faced toward the sun. Her smile was wide, and she glowed from happiness.

Plagg had dropped to the ground once more. He nudged his head at Adrien's legs in the direction of the Tailor's. He understood and together they crossed the street to the small shop, where a curious red-head stared at them through the window as they walked towards her. The red-head nodded in recognition and hurried straight toward the door.

Once indoors again she locked the door behind them. "Where have you been?" she practically threw herself to fuss on Marinette. "And who are they?"

"Tikki, this is Adrien and the cat is called Plagg. I will explain, can you fetch Master Fu?"

The other woman nodded. Adrien finally had a chance to see her properly. She was slightly shorter than Marinette, and dressed in a simple grey dress similar to Marinette, but there was a bright red belt tied around her waist. Tikki ran down to the opposite side of the room and shouted through a door. An old man, with grey hair, dressed in a simple tunic and bent over a staff walked out.

"Ah" Fu said. "I see it is finally time."

He slowly walked up to them and grasped their hands to his own. Adrien didn't know what to expect, but Fu turned their palms up as if he was seeing something Adrien could not.

"Much like the ancient said, the time has come. Darkness is upon us but hope and light is stronger. I was worried for a while Marinette. I had hoped you would find the fruits of your future sooner. Then again, fate never plays out as one would expect."

He turned to Adrien, who by now was quite puzzled.

"My name is Fu, and I was the advisor of our late King Thomas and Queen Sabine of the great Kingdom of DuChamp. Sabine was once my princess and the princess of the faraway kingdom of Wenzhou where I was born. It is a small kingdom in the far east and much like here, magic is a big part of it. Many years ago, our dear princess Sabine's life was in danger, so her father sent her on a boat west and as her guardian I went with her. We both ended up here. We were welcomed into Thomas' kingdom and some time later the two married, thus our lovely Marinette was born. As I remained with Sabine, I learnt much of the history of these lands and the magics that surrounds them. I have also been aware of your Curse, prince Adrien. Yes, I know very well who you are and that you have met with our princess, if so in secret," he pointed out as Adrien visibly flinched at his statement.

"Wait you knew she was seeing someone?" Tikki asked.

Fu chuckled.

"It is also good to see you, Plagg, Keeper of Tales."

Plagg hissed. "Don't tell too much, these kids have been swarmed with enough information already and we need to strategize."

"Always the one to act quickly. And I suppose you have told the Prince all he needs to know."

"Mostly, the rest will come naturally. He learns fast."

"Good, then I have something for you Marinette. It is time."

Fu walked over to the fireplace and took a pair of tongs. From the fires he brought a box.

"This is for you Marinette. Your mother would have wanted you to have them. Tom gave them to Sabine when they married. They are your birth right."

Marinette reached for the box. Inside were a pair of red earrings, with black spots. It reminded Adrien of a ladybird and he chuckled, it fit perfectly with her. She trembled slightly and reached into the box to take them.

"There is only one power that can save the heart that destroys and that is the heart that mends and creates." Fu continued. "You two are meant for each other and I am very happy you have united at last. However, we don't have time to celebrate. King Gabriel is still a problem Adrien, even though the powers that drive him are weakening as we speak. You must be careful from now on and chose your actions carefully, because Gabriel's hand is powerful and the forces that drive him are as sinister as they can be."

He then spoke to Marinette.

"Inside these earrings are the powers of creation and the power of joy and luck. These powers will help you aid Adrien reclaim the throne and save this kingdom."

"Master Fu, how do I help him?"

"The power you will need to wield is already inside you Marinette, and it has always been. United the power of the unlucky cat and the power of the lucky ladybird is said to give the wearer all the power to fulfil any dream. Such a dream can have both good but also terrifying effects. Gabriel seeks to gain the power to rule forever. You must make sure he does not and restore the balance and diminish the darkness."

Master Fu nodded.

"My Prince, me and Tikki must go. Your father will know that the other half of the powers he seeks have been found. Your father has the power to transfer his thoughts and emotions on anyone he sees fit, including yourself. You must be very careful. Only once your father is defeated can we move on to cure you from your curse."

Adrien's eyes widened slightly. He could feel his palms build the beginning of sweat because Fu's words worried him slightly. "I am sorry, what do you mean?"

"Your curse, it is very specific and will need you both to marry within the next days, but time is very short and Marinette, while she is born a princess, she is not a princess today. She has a birth right within the Kingdom of DuChamp that she will need before you can unite. We only have a few days to do this, so you will need to move swiftly."

As Fu explained the last of the curse, they were all stunned as a shriek filled the air. It came from outside. Tikki grabbed onto Master Fu. Her eyes showed she was scared. They spoke quickly in a language Adrien did not understand. Marinette on the other hand had jumped and was running to the door. Adrien quickly followed and together they pushed the door open.

Outside the rays of sunlight had disappeared and the Square seemed darker than ever, but Adrien could make out a familiar figure, who struggled to get away from the towering dark guards of his father.

"Alya!" Marinette screamed. Adrien quickly grabbed her, to stop her from running forward and try to save her friend. He was worried she might do something reckless, not that he could blame her. He too wanted to run out and stop whatever was happening.

"Alya Cesaire, you are arrested for high treason of the Crown." An armoured man said.

"Fuck you!" she spat. "I know the truth now, and I cannot lie. King Gabriel is a traitor. He is not our true king and took all power from Queen Emelie. He's been abusing power for years and he has destroyed our neighbouring countries, with the false proclaims that they were planning to do the same to us. Those are all lies people. The king is not our true king, he is just a fake. Long live Queen Emelie! Long live Prince Adrien!" She shouted the last and Adrien felt pride wash over him.

"Take her away." The guard shouted.

Plagg, who had been silent all this time, jumped in front of him to face him. "Are you just going to watch?" he asked. A bubbling rage welled inside him. No, he wasn't going to watch his father bring another innocent soul to despair. He wasn't going to watch Alya become another of his puppets, nor be killed. Plagg was right, Fu was right. There wasn't much time. His mother was gone, he was the sole heir and he had to take the reigns to all this chaos. He hugged Marinette close and a vague plan formed in his head as he spoke. He couldn't let her sacrifice herself, who knew what his father would do to her. But if anyone he knew the ways around the castle, he could do this.

"Marinette, listen carefully. I will save Alya, but I must return to the castle to do so. I know it is dangerous, but I think I understand what needs to be done. I would have wished to tell you to go to safety, but I don't think I can do this on my own. Will you help me?"

She sniffed and hugged him closer. "Of course."

"Good, listen carefully. I will go and confront my father, but as Fu said, there is a chance I can be controlled. I need you to fetch me something of yours, something I can carry with me that father won't notice, but that will remind me of you."

She nodded and they let go of each other. She quickly hurried back into the shop only to return minutes later with a beaded charm of red and black beds.

"This is my good luck charm." She explained. He smiled. It was perfect. It brought him back to that first night they danced together."

"Thank you, I will come back as soon as I can, I promise."

He kissed her. The kiss was short, but it was a promise to return. Behind them the guards were moving, while Alya screamed. It was not a moment to dwell on the fact it could be his last kiss. Instead he turned and ran after the guards.

"My name is Adrien Agreste, Prince of Champêtre, and I order you to unhand that girl immediately."

The guards all turned and Alya gasped. The townsfolk who had witnessed the incident started to murmur and someone even shouted: "It's the prince!"

"Your highness" one of the guards said with a dark tone. "You are under arrest as well, for rebellious actions against the King."

He felt something hit him over the head. It didn't knock him out, but he fell to his knees. He heard Marinette scream and her scream was like a knife piercing his heart. He wanted to tell her it would be alright. That he had an idea what to do.

"Prince Adrien, I am so sorry." Alya said, but he shook his head despite the ringing and the pain. One of the guards tied his hands and he was forced to walk back, but with every step he started working on the ideas that had started to form. Maybe he was crazy, maybe this wouldn't work. He still had to bet that the power he had gained could beat those of his father.

* * *

**New Story**

**To believe in love**

What if Wayzz wouldn't realise that Hawkmoth had risen? What if Marinette never received her Miraculous on time? Let us all go back a year and Hawkmoth has taken over Paris. Only one hero, Chat Noir, can stand up against him, but while Chat has the power to stand in his way, he does not have the power to cleanse the akumas.

A year after the first akuma was sighted, Marinette Dupain-Cheng hides under the floor of the bakery with her parents. She hasn't been to school for an entire year. She has not been to the movies or met up for ice cream for a year. She doesn't know what has happened with her friends, save for Alya, but as each day passes under lockdown they talk less and less.

One day she is forced to leave the safety of home, to make one of the few deliveries that can be made in order for her parents to pay the bill. Of course, that day she also runs into Hawkmoth's followers and some of his akumas. Enter Chat Noir, the Parisian hero.

As her life turns upside down Marinette is faced with several new struggles, but one of them makes her ask. Do soulmates truly exist, and how do you know when you have found them?

Soulmate AU, Identity reveal (eventually) and most importantly, a lot of angst

Trigger warning: This story features heavily on lockdowns. Stay safe all you people in the world, let's stay strong together.

* * *

RebekMiraculous: Most of Europe is under lockdown I fear, save for my country, but I do think we are going in that direction. Not that is matter in Sweden, most things have closed or people generally avoid going out unnecessary (save for a few idiots who decided to flee the virus just to bring it to some of our more remote locations, stay at home you idiots!). Sorry, but I had to get the out the system. Anyway, due to everything that is happening, I will release a new story start Thursday so now you have two stories to read for a while. Figured if we cannot do anything else, I might as well entertain you all, even if just for a few minutes. Stay safe!


	9. Sad news update

Hi guys, sorry this is not an update and to be honest I hate these kind of posts in the middle of stories, but I thought I would have to tell you.

I won't be updating this story for a while and I am not sure when I will find the strength to keep writing. You see, yesterday I found out that my older brother, who was born with a muscular dystrophia, was taken to intensive care after he had alerted his caretakers about breathing problems. His heart stopped shortly after the alarm went off, and when staff and police found hi, his heart had stopped. Today it was made clear that he will never wake up and as his muscular symptoms are as bad as they are, we do not plan to keep him alive, especially since they cannot measure any kind of brain activity whatsoever. He was also diagnosed to have pneumonia and blood poisoning.

As you can probably understand I am completely and utterly destroyed by this. I only poke to him on Friday and everything was normal, save his nasty cold, and now he is gone. I don't think I will be able to write anytime soon, even if the next chapters are all to only be edited, but I cannot stare at words at the moment, nor think clearly for it.

My only means of some comfort is that this happened very quickly, he did thankfully not suffer.

But as you can guess from this, it will take me quite some time to recover. I am still in shock and not sure why I am typing this out, but I guess parts of me wanted to alert you as to why I will be gone and not working. I will try to get back, writing does help me when something happens, but I neither my head or my heart will be in it for now.

Hope you all understand, and sorry for the tragic news.


	10. Five Days Left

_See the end for my mental progress._

Chapter 9 Five days left

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Champetre. It was well known for it's wide fields, it's mild climate and the friendliness of its people. Its closest neighbour was the kingdom of DuChamp. Unlike Champetre it was a rich country, where trade flourished and even the common people could afford colourful clothes and tables were known to fill with more food than people could eat, but the land was poor itself so the people relied on the trade.

After years of trading between each other the King of Champetre only had a son and the King of DuChamp's heir was a daughter. It was decided that the two should marry and unite the power their respective Miraculouses had. At first the marriage was seen as a blessing, but the young couple were strangers to one and another and despite their aging father's best attempts to make them fall in love, the young maiden was already in love with another man and refused to give her heart to another. Angered, her new husband made a wish upon both of their powers. She would love him and they would rule together forever. When she heard of her husband's wish she and her lover threw themselves over a cliff. The now lone king changed his name to Hawkmoth and he promised that one day he would return, he and his wife would reunite and then nothing would separate them ever again.

When Hawkmoth passed the only thing remaining from him was a brooch, shaped like a butterfly.

-oOo-

Adrien shivered. The guards had thrown him and Alya into one of the empty towers, one of the worst cells in the entire castle as the door was a low door situated several ten feet above their heads. Alya had moaned and shouted at the guards, but it had only resulted in them throwing bones at them, saying that the bones would be all the food they would get. She had screamed herself hoarse, before getting down on her but and cry.

Adrien waited. He tried to determine how many guards that could be up there, but it was hard to see. Maybe he should just transform and beat them all? He didn't want to take too many risks, but he also hated waiting.

"Prince Adrien," Alya said suddenly, her voice low. "What do you think they will do to us?"

"Not sure, but we're not going to stay here for long." He answered with a low whisper. He had to take a gamble. "Claws out." He muttered.

Alya gasped. He shushed her. He pointed for her to get on his back and she obeyed silently.

It was harder to climb this hole than scale the walls of his own room or the walls of the town, but the elongated claws of his gloves were an immense help. He summoned the destructive power he had now started to learn to his glove and the door crumbled.

There were two guards stationed outside He quickly knocked them out. They seemed to be lucky, because he couldn't see any more guards in the hallways. But there was movement, not from the guards but an unfamiliar figure who walked carefully toward hem.

"Nino!" Alya suddenly gasped and ran toward the unknown figure. Adrien followed. The unfamiliar figure was another man, with dark skin and short hair. He wore rags and looked quite wobbly, but he smiled widely.

"Alya, I knew you'd turn up." He said softly and hugged her. He looked over at Adrien and smiled. "Sorry for my looks your Highness, I haven't been able to replace any of my old clothes. You see, I was your turtle. A witch cursed me to stay a turtle until my girlfriend here would come for me."

Adrien blinked. Seriously, were everyone cursed in this kingdom?

"I'll take care of Alya, you better get up there. It's chaos and the darkness has grown even stronger. You need to finish this." Nino said and Adrien nodded and ran. He knew the corridors of the castle quite well and it didn't take him long to locate the throne room, but before he could storm the room he found someone guarding the room. It wasn't the guards, nor his father. It was Lila.

But she didn't quite look like Lila. There was something about her that made his hair stand. She wore a purple dress this time, and her hair was loose and tangled. She held a cup in her hand, which fumed with a purple fire.

"I've been waiting for you." She said with a snide smile. "I wondered when you'd show again. I had hoped to get to you sooner. This is all your fault, you coward."

She threw the goblet. The content was some sort of liquid and it made a hissing sound as it touched the carpet. The fabric melted and Adrien backed slowly.

"He promised me everything. I was going to marry you. I was going to be queen. I was going to become the most powerful witch of them all, but he tricked me. I gave him the poison to kill the queen and now, now I have nothing."

She twitched.

"He wants you dead. You are the only thing that stands between him and his ambitions. He wants me to kill you." She growled. Fire formed from her fingers and shot from her palm. Adrien jumped to the side. He had not foreseen her presence and her words confused him, but he had to stop her.

"Cataclysm." He shouted and pressed his palm to the ground. The ground beneath them crumbled and Lila fell with a scream. He gasped. The power he had made him feel tired and cold sweat fathered by his brow, but he had to go on.

He was almost there.

He pushed the doors open.

He had expected to see his father and face him.

But on the throne sat another man. A man he did not recognise. A man, who was tall, wore an iron mask and the butterfly brooch on his chest.

King Gabriel lay by this man's feet, pale and almost greyish in complexion.

"Father?" Adrien was confused, who was this strange man? "Who are you?" he shouted. The man in the mask laughed.

"Give me your Miraculous, and I will spare your father's life." The man said ominously. It made the hair on Adrien's neck stand. He slowly backed, ready to defend himself against any possible attack the stranger had planned.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked again, his eyes slitted like that of a cat's.

"My name is Hawkmoth. I am the only and forever king of this grand nation. I once ruled and my spirit has not found rest. I shall rule, until the day my beloved Aurore returns to me once more. Now, young and foolish prince, give the Miraculous you have, the one your family has used for so long to rule these lands so foolishly."

Adrien couldn't believe it. The name Hawkmoth was a myth, a story to scare its rulers to care for its lands. He knew this because it was part of an old story his mother told him as a child, to make him understand love. How was it possible that a legendary man would be brought back to life?

Had his father somehow resurrected him? Why?

"Are you really, the Hawkmoth?" Adrien asked. The iron mask man laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be. For many years I have existed as a dark essence for your family. Your family has kept their strength, kept themselves at bay. Invented stories to teach their young ones to love and respect. But this man, this lovely man. We share the same despair of losing love. He came to me many years ago when he realised his wife was dying, begged me to save her. Used dark magic to raise me from the dead. I don't even think he knew fully what it would mean. Now, I have spent years draining him from his life to bring myself back here."

He took a few steps forward. Adrien backed, but the brooch glowed bright and he felt his knees buckle. He tried to fight it, tried to keep himself on his feet, but the power from Hawkmoth, unrestrained by his father's love, proved to be much harder to fight this time. There was a fogginess that came over him, his mind didn't belong to himself. He wasn't sure what was happening. He tried to think of anything that could help him. His ring, his power, his mother, Plagg, Marinette…

The thoughts of Marinette helped clear his head a little and he clung to them. He clawed to keep the love he had for her strong, the way her dress had swirled as they danced under the lanterns, the redness on her cheeks as she felt even the slightest embarrassment, the softness of her lips on his. He had to fight. He had a future he had promised her. He wouldn't break his promise. There was a warmth that radiated from the pocket he had put her charm in. It warmed him and allowed him to think clear thoughts once more.

"Adrien!"

The fog lifted completely almost immediately as familiar arms encircled him from the back. His heart beat like a drum in his chest. "Marinette, why? You idiot." He said. He quickly used his body to shield her. His limbs were his own once more, but the very thought of what Hawkmoth could do to her scared him beyond anything.

Plagg came seconds after her. "I am sorry, I couldn't stop her." He said. "But, it seems it was a good thing. I see, so you weren't dead after all." Plagg said, his eyes stayed firm on Hawkmoth.

"You!" the masked man said and stared at Plagg.

"So you remember me, well, call me your unlucky cat." Plagg said with a hiss.

"So you are the cause of all this. I see, I should have known you've been watching over them."

"Always have and always will." The cat said.

There was a charge, like an electric storm that built around them. Marinette clung to Adrien, who did his best to shield her with his leathered magic armour. Whatever magic this was it was painful as the energy burnt his skin. He kissed her, he had no clue what could possible stop this kind of force. "I love you." He told her over and over. She stared back into his eyes as she mouthed the same. But he couldn't hear it. The energy around them was too strong.

But it did not seem to affect Plagg in the same way as it affected the two of them. The black cat was startled at the first powerful wave but recovered quickly. He ran over to them, put his paws on their joined hands. Adrien felt a warmth against his palm, like a different kind of fire. There was glow of red that came from within their hands and they let go, only to reveal they held a pair of earrings. It was a red ruby, with black spots.

"Marinette, your guardians entrusted you with a gift. The earrings you were given share the same magic as Adrien's ring and these two items are the most powerful of all Miraculouses. Together they could erase, rebuild and recreate the whole world if their bearers wished for it. But what Hawkmoth doesn't know is that the true magic and their true power comes from inside you both. They are your birth right. Do not let go of this right, do not let the darkness lure you over."

Adrien could feel her head nod towards his cat. A bright red light erupted from her earrings. It lifted the heaviness of the magic, creating a soft red light that formed around them like a cocoon. Hawkmoth roared in a triumphant laughter. "Yes," he said. "You have them both, my search will finally be over!"

But his victory was short lived. Adrien wasn't sure what happened, but the ring on his finger glowed as well, awoken by its partner. The red light was met with a green glow that swirled around them and the magic grew. It enveloped everything, them, the room, the castle most likely all of the kingdom. Hawkmoth screamed, but his scream was no longer cheerful, it was anguishing. Both lovers stared at each other, unsure what madness they had created. As quickly as the force around them grew it lifted and with it the roof of the Throne room. There were particles of dust falling around them. Marinette looked panicked and scared, but he couldn't watch her flee once more.

She was all he had. He held her close. "It will be all right." He told her, unsure if he was just saying that scared that she would run.

To their horror, shock and yet odd wonder, where Hawkmoth had stood was a black spot, in the shape of the wings of a butterfly, smoking as if something had been burnt.

-oOo-

"Do you think he is gone?" Marinette asked Plagg as Adrien helped her cross the rubble of the now ruined castle. The black cat had a much easier time getting through the massive destruction that had taken place.

"It is hard to say." Plagg said. "I figured long ago that he wasn't truly dead, but I never figured he used Nooroo's power to transfer his very soul into someone else. I guess King Gabriel wasn't responsible for everything. Your father must have taken it very badly when your mother fell ill. Hawkmoth was waiting for something like that to happen."

Adrien sighed as they stepped over the large chunks of the wall. "Well, I guess I am relieved that my father wasn't truly evil." He started. "Still, I am not sure how to rule now he is gone. He never had me trained for this. Wait, where is he? Did Hawkmoth take him?"

Plagg shook his head. "I know this will be hard for you, Kid. Hawkmoth had the power of transmission. It is possible that he had transferred so much of his soul that when you defeated him, Gabriel was gone as well."

Plagg sighed. "One way or another, the road ahead is a long one. But kid, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. It will work out, it always has. You have people around you who care, you are a great man. You are already a great ruler, in your own way. Sure, the road is long, but I can tell you are growing more and more ready to walk it."

Marinette squeezed his hand, affectionately. She smiled at him and her smile seemed radiant in the middle of all this destruction. Adrien smiled back. The magic of his Chat Noir persona had worn off after the light around them had faded and his shirt was torn in many places, but he had never felt this kind of determination to keep going. He was tired, he was scared. He was walking into uncharted waters. Nonetheless even uncharted waters have their own charm and excitement and with Plagg backing him he felt encouraged to at least try. His people would need a king that could move forward and help the town and the country to rebuild. There was a lot to do, restore the lands, restore the peace, give back the rule of the kingdoms his father had conquered and somehow restore the reputation that his kingdom once had.

"Marinette!" two female voices called from the darkness and Marinette let go of his hand to scramble over the remaining rubble. He ran after her, Plagg close behind. Alya and Tikki had come to meet them. Alya had a bandaged arm and Tikki's hair looked unkept and her clothes were dirty, but the three women smiled, laughed and cried.

"We were so worried about you." Alya said. We watched from the Square and the entire castle blew up in a sea of light, what happened?"

"Where is King Gabriel?" Tikki asked.

Marinette explained what had happened from the moment she had arrived. She had been worried when the darkness had grown ever stronger and decided to break their promise of her staying safe to go after him. Adrien wanted to be angry for it. He loved her and wanted her safe, but at the same time he knew he couldn't keep her prisoner in the same way his father had. They would have a lot to talk about.

Alya looked stunned at the information as it was the first time, she ever heard it. Surprisingly, Tikki remained calm. The red-haired seamstress motioned for Plagg, who jumped into her arms. Adrien got a weird feeling they somehow knew of each other but chose not to comment for now.

"So, what happens now?" Alya asked.

"We're not sure." Marinette said. Her eyes turned to his, questioning. Adrien met them; he wasn't sure where to start.

"You must go to the Square" Tikki said suddenly. "Marinette, Fu told me there are fates at motion. You will understand once you are there."

-oOo-

The Square was packed, every citizen from noble to peasant, from rich to poor, had gathered. All eyes were on the two royals and their small ensemble of women who slowly walked back. The people were silent. Nino met them as they got neared and motioned for people to move to the side to let them through. A makeshift podium had been made in the centre of the Square for Adrien to stand on.

Alya pushed them up so that people could see them. The crowd was eerily silent. A few murmurs could be heard, but they were impossible to decipher. Marinette clung to his hand. Judging by her slight tremble she was either nervous or scared.

"I am scared." She whispered in his ear. He nodded. He would have liked to console her, but the act itself seemed highly improper before introductions were made. His people had been left in the dark and it was time to talk about how they could all move forward.

"Citizens of Champetre" he started. He wasn't sure of how speeches were made, nor what was expected of him. The crowd went fully silent, all eyes turned to him. "I am Adrien Agreste, son of your Queen Emelie Agreste and the former King Gabriel Agreste. Gabriel Agreste is dead."

There was a wave of gasps.

"I stand before you, as sole heir to the throne. My people, our times have been hard and you have all been treated unfairly. I stand before you today not as the new King, but as a man with a promise. It is a promise that I will do all within my power to end this suffering, to restore peace and bring these lands back to their former glory. I won't ask you for forgiveness for what my family has done to us all, but I hope you will find it within you to put enough faith in me so that I can prove that we can all rise above the darkness we leave behind."

He paused. The murmurs had ceased, he had their attention. After a short moment one woman came forth. It was Chloé, he recognised her immediately even if her hair was unceremoniously unkept and her yellow dress was dirty. Sabrina stood beside her and held her arm.

"Can you really do it?"

"I can. My people, over these last few days I have been on a personal mission to find a solution to this darkness. I am afraid that the darkness was a curse my father brought upon us, upon me. The time of that curse is nearing, but there is a solution. I must marry and you will all have a Queen, as wise and beautiful as my late mother."

"Marinette, Princess of DuChamp," Adrien began. "I love you with all my heart and with my people as my witness, please bless us by becoming our Queen."

There was a slight redness that etched upon Marinette's cheeks, but she nodded. Her eyes glowed and he could easily spend hours gazing into them, but he didn't get the chance to, because at that moment the darkness above them broke, as if to prove upon his point. The people gasped as the Square was once more light returned to the Kingdom. Seconds later all of the townspeople broke into cheers. "Long live King Adrien! Long live Queen Marinette!" they chanted. Adrien blessed whatever affect their love seemed to have upon this curse, because the light would return.

Marinette gazed at him lovingly. A sudden cough from the end of the platform caught both of their attention. Master Fu had stepped forward.

"I am very happy for you, but, now time is of the essence. We must hurry if this curse should end for good."

Adrien was puzzled at first, but then he remembered something Master Fu had said the other day.

_"Your curse, it is very specific and will need you both to marry within the next days, but time is very short and Marinette, while she is born a princess she is not a princess today. She has a birth right within the Kingdom of DuChamp that she will need before you can unite."_

It seemed it wasn't all over yet.

* * *

Hi everyone!

First of all, thank you for waiting. April-May has been hellish, and I mean it in the worst way a human being has to go through. One April 5th I spoke with him over face cam/messenger and the morning of April 6th he was admitted to the Intensive care as his heart had stopped twice. My brother was born with a rare disorder Bechet's syndrome, a type of muscular dystrophy that slowly erodes all your muscular possibilities, which according to doctors also altered his ribcage as he had gotten a smaller lung capacity than an average man. Months ago, he developed pneumonia, which we weren't aware of as he simply called it a nasty cold. Sadly, because of dystrophia, it became too much for his body in the end and his heart (which is the most important muscle in our body) wasn't able to handle it.

I am still sad, I will always miss him. But knowing that he passed peacefully and not in a lengthened muscular weakness has allowed me to keep going. We've always known within my family that he would very unlikely live past 50 (37 is still too short), but many with these type of muscular deceases can lose all body functions and we've honestly imagined much darker deaths. His passing was swift, and as the doctors informed us, he wouldn't have even noticed it. This is why I can somewhat safely say, I will be somewhat back into my writing, at least to finish this story. I checked my progress and both chapters ten and eleven are written (but unedited) and the last chapter (unwritten) is an epilogue. I'm going to need this not to go crazy, especially in these times when we are still not allowed to go see each other.

So, we are near the end, but I wanted to thank you all for the love you've sent me. It really has helped me to read them through my tears.

Love you all!

/NothernSunshine


	11. Three days pass by so ever slowly

Hello again, we're almost at the end. It is at this point this idiot of an author realises she cannot count backwards from thirteen and has missed one day. Cue the dramatic sigh.

This chapter really took a different turn than I had planned, not just because of my miscalculations but also because what I originally had in mind was a lot sadder and it didn't fit with how this story has gone. Why do all stories have a life of their own?

And finally, for those who wonder, no, Hawkmoth did not survive. I am not dragging this story out for yet another climax.

**Chapter 10**

**Three days pass by so ever slowly**

It had not been an easy day, the day before. After the speech at the Square a number of the King's old advisors who had been hiding within the town, had resurfaced to resume their old roles. Adrien had to order a makeshift council in the Mayor's old home in order to get everything moving. Ruling a kingdom wasn't just sitting on a throne and look important, there were several people he would need to talk to.

While this was going on, Master Fu as the old advisor for the DuChamp kingdom had been an immense help. He was a wise man, who knew more about the politics and various relations than any of his father's advisors combined. He had also, without needing to be asked, stepped up to help him with the most urgent of decisions like the rebuilding of his Kingdom and the negotiations that would need to be formed to the former Royal houses. It was easily decided that a Squadron would be sent out to start searching for surviving members of all the lands conquered and already some of the soldiers were sent to inform the closest villages that peace was looming as a new King was to be crowned.

Marinette too stayed by his side, to support him and also prepare for her departure. It was heart-breaking for him, because she would have to leave with Fu and Tikki as soon as the first royal decrees were made. Master Fu had taken a few minutes to inform them both that there was an item in the ruins of DuChamp Palace of a particular Ladybird Charm that was a proof of rulership, a regalia of their right to rule or co-rule and in order to reclaim her title as princess, she would need it. DuChamp luckily bordered the kingdom, but it would take a day to travel one way and another day in order to return. Adrien wanted to go with them, but with the destruction and darkness it would be impossible for him as the only figure of authority to leave the scene. Instead Nino, his former turtle and a man he quickly found was very loyal and brave, had offered to escort them. Nino also knew the route to DuChamp which would help them on their journey.

Adrien's head swirled with all the information he was fed, from the situation with a food shortage to many people having losing their homes as the destructive force of the Kingdom was still moving. Shelters were constructed, Adrien had sent his soldiers to gather the remaining food within the town to storage units so that all could be shared equally. A medical bay was constructed close to the ruined castle, for people who needed help. He also had Aly contact Rose, the kind nun, to gather volunteers to care for the children who would not be able to care for themselves.

He wondered if his father, before Hawkmoth had taken over him, knew of all this or was prepared for it? It was exhausting to make all the decisions, as every decision would need his approval and he wondered if it would be shameful to find ways to give some of his advisors more authority in smaller decisions. Their meetings ran for hours and was only disrupted when Nino returned.

"Your highnesses, I am sorry for disrupting the horses are ready. We must be going now."

Marinette turned her head to him. She looked sad, but he tried to give her an encouraging smile. He wasn't sure if he succeeded or not, but she smiled back in return. He took her hand in his arm and escorted her outside where Tikki waited, already ready to leave.

A few men helped Master Fu to get on his horse, a grey mare. Another white mare, slightly larger than Fu's own, waited for Marinette. Nino, like Tikki, had a brown stallion.

Adrien kissed her, before she got ready to get on. "Be very careful and return to us." He said. She nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Minutes later the gates to the south opened and the party left.

-oOo-

As soon to be King of Champêtre, Chloé had leant him full access to her home, this also included the library, which was something he needed because as the Mayor, her father, was heavily interested in politics. His vast collection included a number of philosophical and diplomatic writings that he had never seen before. As his soldiers and his advisors slowly started moving toward rebuilding the town, he buried himself in some of the works. It explained far more than any of the history lessons Nathalie had ever given him.

What amazed him most were the books the Mayor had tried to hide from his father and succeeded. He found an old register which explained more about the different royal houses and their Miraculouses. Browsing the pages of the book he didn't just find more information that some scholar had gathered on his own Miraculous, but also on Marinette's earrings. Realising its value he asked Chloé if he could borrow it for the time being, but she simply shrugged and said he could take them all. She had no need for old books. This book would be helpful upon returning the remaining Miraculous objects to the old kingdoms, like the Serpent's bracelet that belonged to the Kingdom of Ecailler and could reverse time and mistakes, or the Fox pendant that could create illusions and hide an entire kingdom. Adrien could see the appeal in all this power and he started to see why Hawkmoth had wanted them all, but it wasn't right and having spent his life with war looming he wanted it all to end.

He shut the book and went to grab his cloak. He would need to retrieve that box that his father had kept, he knew very well where the stolen Miraculouses were stored and he would need to get them before someone else did. He signalled one of the servants to fetch his guards who were stationed in the Mayor's home. Gone were the days he could walk around without people surrounding him, but he would still need to head out and he could use an extra hand or two.

He met Alya outside the gates and as soon as he explained to her about his mission she agreed to come with him. Escorted by his three guards they headed towards the castle before the darkness overtook all their vision for the day.

-oOo-

Adrien was tired when the party returned in the evening, box under his arm. They had indeed spent hours searching for it and the destruction was worse than he feared. He knew he would need to order a reconstruction for the castle eventually, but right now he felt his people needed to go first. His guards however had refused to allow him to help out, preferring to have him sit in a corner while they did their outmost to go through every stone they could turn. Alya was the one who found the box, though she hadn't known it at first as all the Miraculouses in the box had turned into a greyish metal and looked like a box of trinkets rather than a box of miracles.

But not all was bad. Mr Ramier had waited for them at the mansion, with his pigeons who had finally returned with replies from both his general and surprisingly from the nations his father had claimed.

Your Royal Highness

I beg your forgiveness for this late reply, but for the last weeks we have been unable to set out to battle nor had enough site to see whether we were within our nations borders or not. Bless your pigeon for its magic strength to find us, because it is godsend in these dark times. Your orders will be obeyed and I daresay that the troops will look forward to returning home. We have sent words to our rival armies of our defeat and terms have been agreed upon. I am afraid it will cost us for years to come to abide by all the damages we've made, but hopefully better times are ahead.

My loyalty shall remain yours.

General Damocles

oOo

Prince Adrien,

It has come to our understanding that you have chosen to forfeit the claims which you father brought upon us all. Under normal circumstances this would have been answered upon by bloodshed on the battlefield, however as we are all tired from this needless fighting we will part ways on the promise that you return my mother's Miraculous and never set foot on our islands again.

Sincerely

Kagami Tsurugi

Daughter of Late Queen Tomoe Tsurugi

oOo

Dear Prince Adrien of Champetre

Thank you for ending this cruel nightmare. My name is Mylene, I am the granddaughter of King Hubert Haprèle who once ruled over your neighbouring state of Souris. We were among the first nations to be attacked and all my life we've lived in hiding from your father's legions. To learn of his death is a great blessing and to hear that you are willing to return our lands and our heritage even more so. Me and my husband will travel within a week to discuss this further. My husband also wants you to know that he has trained long as a knight and if this is a trap he will end you himself.

With the greatest hope for the future

Mylene and Ivan Bruel

oOo

Prince Adrien

My name is Max, I am third and only surviving son to Claudie Kanté, Queen of Equus. I am pleased to learn of your father's defeat and that you are man enough to admit that he was a tyrant. We have gathered our troops and will arrive to your capital within two weeks. Should you plan to trick us I must inform you that our new forces should outmatch yours three to one on horseback as all my people will be ready to fight.

Max Kanté

-oOo-

Adrien spent all evening answering the letters sent from former royalties and sent for personal couriers to deliver these to wherever they needed to go. The couriers were also given the respective Miraculouses to carry with a formal apology and a down-payment for the destruction caused. He knew this would strain their nation's economy for some time, but most of the money still belonged to the crown and he could live with fewer luxuries and a smaller court until the mining, farming and trading returned to what it used to be. He also received a message from Nino, with grim news that the party had run into some problems near the borders of DuChamp as the bridge they would need to cross had collapsed and they would need to take a detour to reach the nation. It was like a nail to his heart. The night was dark and with all the darkness surrounding him he couldn't help but to wish Marinette was with him. It was strange how he could live a life without her and yet, now that she was a part of it, he didn't want to let her go.

One good thing came from this night and that was that it was the first night in forever where he could see the stars clearly. With Hawkmoth gone the stars had reappeared and they shone brightly. From his bed he could see them through his window and it made him recall a story his mother had told him of how people became stars once their life upon earth was over. Two very bright stars were clearly visible from where he lay and it made him realise how lonely he truly felt.

-oOo-

The next day life returned back to counselling and administration. More of the closest conquered territories reached out to them, some requesting to leave Champetre, but there were also a handful whom requested to remain as autonomous regions to keep their economies and postpone their separation until a later time. Investigations also began to calculate how much was stacked in the royal treasure chambers and it turned out that Gabriel had collected a vast amount of fortunes over the years. The money would be returned and eventually, once all hostility settled, the house of Agreste would once again gain a good reputation among the kingdoms.

He hoped that Nino would reach out soon to tell them of Marinette's progress, but before he could send his own pigeon to ask the guards, led by Captain D'Argencourt himself, had discovered Lila underneath the broken floors of the castle. He also carried words that had arrived that morning that would seal Lila's fate.

Immediately Adrien went to see her.

Lila had been placed in an abandoned building, that would act as her prison or house arrest. Guards were stationed outside her room, her window and also made a wall around her to keep people from going in or out.

Adrien, followed by a soldier who had volunteered as his bodyguard, a young man named Kim, and Chloé went with him. His councilmen had pleaded that women had no business with prisoners or internal affairs, but Chloé had given them all such a look that soon no one dared to say anything against her. Her excuse was that she wanted to stand face to face with the people responsible for her father's death.

Lila did not look like herself and at first Adrien would have mistaken her for another woman. Her usually kept hair was tangled, her dress was torn and she had a deep gash on her arm and her right foot had been amputated due to a rock that crushed it. It was in short a miracle that she was alive, but as Chloé whispered to him, witches were hard to kill. You had to burn them to ensure they did not return.

Lila met them with a glare of deep hatred and Adrien thanked whatever luck that had been on his side that he never had to marry her. The Vesuvian witch said nothing, simply hissed and glared.

"Witch!" Chloé hissed. "If it was up to me I'd have you hanged and burned. My father did nothing to you, he was only looking after us, and you lot murdered him."

Lila snickered and then coughed. It seemed the damage had caused a strain on her health.

"Oh that does sound like fun, I am sure he must have squirmed. How did he die, a compressed chest, poison on his food, was his heart torn out? Too bad I never got to see it. You know, snuffing out life isn't very different from killing an ant, you just crush it."

While her words were poison, Adrien could tell there was a façade from the way she said it and what her words meant. Chloé fumed, but Adrien could see she wanted to rile Chl'e up and he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I know you did not kill the Mayor, I was there and can witness it myself. However, this is not why I have come. Lila, you were close to my father. Despite him manipulating you, he kept your movement closer than my own. I need to know if you know the whereabouts of a Nathalie Sancouer?"

Lila blinked. Then she laughed before having another fit of coughs.

"That lying bitch?" she gasped between her coughs. "Oh, I saw her alright, wrapped around your father like some sort of snake? No, I don't think he loved her, but he had her wrapped around his little finger. No, I do not know where she has gone. If I were her, if I could, I would also make a run for it. But as you can tell, I am a little crippled. I wouldn't mind finding her, I have a few things to say to her, but I'd need a healed foot."

She stared at Adrien. Her eyes turned momentarily more shiny.

"You wouldn't mind getting me some herbs, get me better so I could go after her. I promise to take her down for you."

Chloé gasped beside him, but Adrien shook his head.

"A letter arrived this morning from your brothers. They gave me specific instructions you will not go anywhere. In fact, I have learnt that you stand trial in your own country for the murder of two of his councilmen and he wants you back where he can keep an eye on you." At this Lila paled.

"No, no, NO! You cannot send me back. You cannot!" She screamed and stood up to lunge at him. Adrien flinched and Chloé screamed, but Kim the soldier reacted immediately. He ran and tackled her to the ground. Lila groaned in pain as she landed on her injured arm.

"That is your verdict. I will never see you again, and thank goodness for that." Adrien said. He grabbed Chloé by the hand and stormed out from the room. A number of guards, who had reacted to Chloé's scream, ran into the room to bind the Vesuvian princess. Adrien on the other hand was relieved, though he kept wondering where Nathalie went to and if she would ever potentially be yet another thorn in his side that would come to haunt him.

-oOo-

Despite all the victories they had, despite the darkness that was brought by his father and despite him finding the love of his life, as the days before his twentieth birthday neared the darkness grew thicker. The walls of the city started to crumble and people hurdled into designated safe zones to stay out from the growing amount of blackened dust. The morning to the day before the day before his birthday became the darkest one ever. A blackened pigeon reached him, and its words were heavy. Nino had some good news to share. The ceremony for Marinette to reclaim her rights as princess and the magic that came with it had gone well, despite the delays. They had also given their blessings to her parents, whom now rested in the family grave. However, as the darkness had grown stronger they had gotten lost on the journey back. Nino wasn't sure when they would arrive and now time was of the essence.

Adrien's hands shook as he read Nino's words. He immediately ordered a horse ready. He couldn't sit due any longer, he had to find her. There was suddenly no time to wait. A small party of himself and two more soldiers joined to ride out the gates.

They rode in complete darkness. Pretty soon Adrien lost his companion on the road as he couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. Not until a very familiar voice called to him.

"Kid, this way!"


	12. The final day

I have tried to write on this epilogue now for 3 weeks and deleted every single attempt at it. Figures, tonight as I am an emotional wreck (2nd of June would have been my brother's 38th birthday), I actually got it right.

Normally I get a really huge sense of bitter-sweetness finishing a story, but I am just relieved. Finally, it is done.

PS: This story has the most conveniently placed church in history.

**Chapter 11**

**The final day**

The voice was oddly familiar. Adrien spurred his horse on toward where he thought he had heard it. A man stood waiting for him near a crossroad. The man was dressed in a black jacket, dark pants and had a tricorn hat with a large ostrich feather. His green eyes met Adrien's own and they seemed oddly familiar.

"Congratulations Kid, you're nearly there." The man said as Adrien came closer. "This will be your final crossroad. I have two ways to show you. My left path is well lit and will take you back. The other, well, it is hard and dark, but she is waiting for you on the other side. What will be your choice?"

Adrien held the reigns with a firm grip. "I'm going after her." He said. "No matter how hard it will be, I'm not backing down."

Adrien saw, to his surprise, that the man was smiling. "Good, then go Kid and find your happiness. You deserve it. Take care Kid, we won't be seeing each other after this."

And he smacked the horse. The black steed he rode gave away a grunt and stampeded away with renewed vigour. Adrien had to hold on to not be knocked off and as they thundered down the darkened path he realised who the strange man had been and though it almost seemed impossible, he raised his hand and waved.

He cried as he rode on, but he knew with Plagg's words that she really was there. He didn't want to think it, but he knew Plagg probably intended to leave him now that his mission had been fulfilled. The black ring would always remain a treasure of their time together and he would forever be grateful to his strange cat for everything.

He thundered down the darkened path, passed a church along the road where the bells rang, passed a marsh where ominous light tried to lure him into the darkened water and down a steep hill. He reached a river and gasped. Marinette was on the other side. She too had rode into the darkness to find her. The currents of the river roared and made it impossible for them to say anything to each other, but he saw her turn her white horse to ride against the current and he followed.

After a short ride he knew why. There was a lone white bridge further up the stream. Heels to the side of his horse he hurried. In the darkest of days, the two were finally reunited. They both got of their horses and Marinette flung herself into his arms. Their lips met in a desperate kiss.

"Adrien, I am so sorry. We ran into so many obstacles on the way, I didn't think we would make it. Tikki and Nino, they told me to ride ahead of them. Is there enough time? Your birthday is tomorrow, will we make it back?"

Adrien hugged her close, then it hit her. He knew there would be someone who would complain, but he had passed a local church on the way. If they had any luck there would be a priest in that church. He would have liked to give her a glamourous wedding, but maybe this was how it was meant to be.

"Just follow me, there is still time." He said and truly hoped he was right. The darkness made it hard to tell the hour of the day, but the kingdom wasn't gone yet.

They both returned to their horses and he led her back to the church. The doors were closed, but they both banged on it until a grumpy priest opened a small window on the side. He was not very pleased to be disturbed, nor to agree to do the ceremony.

Luckily it was a few hours before midnight and that was the first time Adrien could bring a sigh of relief. A woman who worked at the church was sent to the nearby village to bring a simple dress for Marinette. She returned shortly with a simple white cotton gown, that they tied with a silk ribbon. Adrien took his time during this to explain to the disgruntled priest who they truly were and at first the priest did not believe them. It wasn't until Adrien showed him the embroidered seal on his cloak that the priest fell to his knees and bowed.

And that is how he soon found himself by a simple wooden village church altar, waiting for his bride to be. In these last two weeks his whole life had changed and as the organ played and the doors opened to reveal his bride he couldn't help but to feel like this was were it was meant to be.

Marinette looked stunning. She would probably look stunning in anything, but it was the simplicity and not the extravagance that made her the wonderful woman she was. The village woman had done her best to make her as beautiful as she could, her hair had been combed and braided into delicate locks tied into a bun. Flowers had been picked from the vicarage, simple pink lilies. The dress she wore had neither embroideries nor jewellery, but it seemed to have been saved for her alone. As she approached him he had to take a deep breath.

They had neither bridesmaids nor witnesses, apart from the people who had gathered. There were no processions, no rings and no parents to give them away. The priest read the holy texts, had them drink and eat from traditional sacrificial bread and wine to prepare them for the great responsibility that came with a marital union. Adrien could barely hear what the old man said, his focus was on his bride to be and how her eyes seemed to shine.

"My prince, my princess. Is there anything you will need to say before this union is solidified?

Adrien nodded. He held onto her hands. He had not had much time to write anything to say, but his heart knew what he wanted to say, and it was from his heart that he spoke.

"Until my last breath, until I am no more. Until the higher might deem my time with you over, I will stand by your side, be the one who you can lean on and protect you with all I am. I love you and neither the darkness nor the light can take my love away. Marinette Dupain Cheng, Princess of DuChamp, I love you and I promise you that until death breaks us apart, I always will love you. No matter where our life takes us, no matter if we lose everything we have, you are the light in my life that I need. I love you, and I promise you that my love for you shall never diminish."

Marinette blushed profusely at his words. She grabbed his hands back firmly and said:

"Until my last breath, until I am no more. Until he powers of the world has seen my end and taken me from this world, I will stand by your side. I will protect you from whatever demons that may haunt you, from your father's darkness and stand proud by your side as we rebuild our kingdoms. Adrien Agreste, Prince of Champêtre, I love you and I will always love you until deaths parts us and even beyond death our love shall remain strong. No matter who we are, whether we are two poor souls that will be forced to stay together or the king and queen of these lands, my love shall not diminish and remain true."

"Then by the power that was bestowed upon me, I now bless you upon the gift of being husband and wife. You may kiss."

As their lips touched something happened that had an explosive effect on all of the kingdom and the nearby kingdoms as well. The darkness that had been for years suddenly vaporised. The land that had been starved from any light started blooming. The bad harvest that had plagued the land for years suddenly exploded as the starved grains blossomed into bountiful ears. The black particles formed into small gushes of winds and returned to repair the broken buildings. At the capital of Champêtre the ruins of the castle vanished in a rain of light and when the lights disappeared a whole castle stood in its place.

Adrien could feel like something had changed as their lips parted. It took him a while before he realised that what he heard was birds outside the church windows. The organ player and the woman from the village both had noticed. A soft light from the dusk streamed through the windows. Marinette noticed as well. He could see as she put two and two together before enthusiastically going back for a second and third kiss.

Adrien did not object, though the old priest wasn't too keen on such behaviour from royalties. Before leaving he had them sign a marriage contract, which would later be sent to the archives at home.

Home. As they both walked out of the church, arm in arm, it felt strange to return home. But then he realised. She was his home and despite the ruins of the castle, which would eventually be rebuilt, the mansion Chloé had let him borrow or the massive amount of responsibilities and work waiting for them all, he found himself walking back with renewed vigour. This time, he knew he had a future.

His future.

Was her.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**A happily ever after**

Adrien paced back and forth outside the corridor of the Queen's quarters. Though Marinette and he had long since agreed that they did not want to sleep separately, she had been given her own personal bedroom and office for her royal duties. The office, in particular, was her favourite room, where most of correspondence was kept between herself and the other queens of the realms.

The news of her pregnancy should not have come as a surprise, they had been married for over two years. To Adrien the announcement of her pregnancy felt like yesterday. He had been in a deep discussion with Nino, now his bodyguard and most trusted friend, about constructing a grain stock when Alya had burst into the room, with a slightly more pale Marinette behind her. Without a word the auburn haired woman had grabbed her husband's hand and stormed off. At first he had been very concerned, Marinette did not seem well, but after some stumbling explanations and much queasiness it became clear that she was indeed with their child.

Adrien twirled the black ring on his finger. He only wish Plagg could have been there to witness it. Almost three years ago a magical cat had turned his life around, helped him find his queen and made him happier than he could ever dream of being. Shortly after his father had been defeated Plagg had gone. Surprisingly, as did Tikki and Master Fu as well. They were not missing, Plagg would still sent messages from unknown locations, telling him that he would not return as he saw Adrien fit to stand on his own and his duties to the world were far greater than just the duties of Champêtre. In his last message he wished them both well upon the birth of their child.

Adrien stopped for a short moment to gaze at the slowly rising sun in the distance. Even today he sometimes expected the darkness to linger, but the darkness never returned.

"Your Royal Highness?"

Adrien flinched at the sudden voice. He looked back to see that the door had finally opened.

"Congratulations, King Adrien," the midwife said with a broad smile. It is a girl."

His heart pounded. A girl? He had a baby girl. He couldn't quite grasp it. He rushed in quite the un-Kinglish manner to the Queen's chamber, where Marinette had been stacked on top of a pile of pillows to support her. She looked tired, but perfectly happy. In her arms lay a tiny bundle, already wrapped in the softest fabrics. A tiny speck of blond hair was visible.

"Hi, come meet her," Marinette said and her voice was slightly hoarse. He dashed up to her, he wanted to devote himself to this woman of miracles as the fabrics was pulled slightly to the side.

A tiny, slightly reddish, but sleepy face met him. Her eyes were closed for now and would probably open when she woke, but Adrien felt an immense love to her. Scratch everything, this was true happiness.

Indeed, as you might understand.

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
